


The Boy Who Loved

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: The Boy Who Loved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Boys Kissing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Neville Longbottom, Gay Sex, Good Draco Malfoy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic Welcome, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protectiveness, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: At 11 years old, Harry found himself drawn to Draco Malfoy immediately. He wasn’t quite sure why. All he knew was that he wanted to spend every moment with him that he could.When they arrive at school, Harry makes a choice. One that changes the course of his life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More than he knows...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Boy Who Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047688
Comments: 85
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

"Harry, dear, breakfast's ready!" Lily Potter called from the kitchen. The delicious scent of pancakes and sizzling sausages drifted up into Harry's room.

Harry set down his comic book, mouth-watering. "Coming, mum!" he yelled, jumping off the bed and bounding down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table, eagerly awaiting the plate of steaming cakes and maple sausages.

"Happy Birthday, Hare-bear," said Lily, kissing Harry on the cheek as she set the plate in front of him.

" _Muuuuuuum_ , don't call me that! I'm not a baby anymore."

Lily smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. "I know, Harry,” she sighed. “You're just growing up so fast. As a matter of fact..." She placed an envelope in front of Harry.   
  


It was addressed in emerald-green ink:  
  


_Mr. H. Potter_

_The East Upstairs Bedroom_

_Potter Cottage_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Cornwall_

Harry dropped his fork to grasp the letter and looked up at his mother. "Is it really?"

Lily beamed at him. "Go ahead and open it, Harry."

"But dad's not here.”

Lily frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry dear, but he probably won't be home until dinner. He's working on a case at the Ministry. He so wished to be here today."

Harry deflated a bit and looked down at the envelope. "Well, I can show him when he gets home." He ripped open the letter. His whole body started to tingle, with nerves or raw magic, Harry didn't know.  
  


_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._   
  


Harry jumped up from the table. "Look, mum, look! It's really happening! I'm going to Hogwarts!" He hugged his mother around the waist.

"Of course you are, Harry. Where else would you go?" Lily combed her fingers into her son's unruly hair.

"It never felt completely real. Now it is! I have to write Uncle Sirius!"

"No need for that, _Hare-Bear_."

Harry jumped, whirling around. "Uncle Sirius!" He ran over to the handsome smiling man, letter on full display. "It came! My Hogwarts letter!"

"Fantastic news, Harry. You'll be one hell of a...I mean... _heck_ of a Gryffindor." Sirius winced under Lily's sharp gaze.

"Do you really think I'll be in Gryffindor like you?" Harry looked up at him with pure adoration.

"And your mum, your dad, and Uncle Remus." Sirius clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're our legacy, Harry."

"Oh, now don't put that nonsense in Harry's head," said Lily in reproach. "Harry, dear, you'll do great no matter what House you are. We'll always be proud of you."

"Unless it's Slytherin," scoffed Sirius.

Lily crossed her arms and frowned. "Oh, come now, Paddy. Don't start pushing your prejudices onto Harry. Many fantastic wizards were Slytherins."

"Oh, yes, we can't forget your precious, _Sevy_ ," Sirius sneered. "So, he's Potions Master at Hogwarts now, isn't he?" He turned to Harry and winked. "Give him hell for us, Harry."

_"Sirius!"_

"I'm just kidding," Sirius chuckled. "Harry, mind if I tag along to Diagon Alley today to pick up all your Hogwarts supplies?"

"Oh, yes, please! Can he, mum?" Harry turned pleading eyes at his mother.

"Of course he can come," said Lily. "As long as he behaves himself."

Sirius raised his right hand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lily let out a laugh. "Of course you are."

* * *

"Uncle Sirius! What's next on the list?" Harry jumped up and down, trying to peek at the piece of paper in his uncle's hand, nearly dropping his new books.

"Careful, Harry!" Lily snapped, levitating the books. "We've only just bought these! Give them a week at least before completely destroying them."

Harry mumbled an apology.

They'd already collected most of his supplies: books from Flourish and Blotts, a wand from Olivander's, a pewter cauldron, and potions ingredients from Slug and Jigger's Apothecary. Sirius even gifted Harry a beautiful snowy owl. _"To make sure you write us!"_

"Looks like it's time for robes," said Sirius, squinting at the list.

Lily pulled out a handkerchief. "Oh, I think I may start crying at the sight of them."

"Ugh, _mum_ ," groaned Harry.

Sirius lifted his hand, pointing at a sign above them. "Here we are. Madam Malkin's."

He soon would have genuine Hogwarts robes. Harry's chest puffed up with pride.

As they entered the little shop, Madam Malkin was busy helping another young boy. He looked about Harry's age, with white-blond hair and pale skin. Looking up at the cling of the doorbell, the boy’s steely silver-grey eyes locked with Harry's emerald-green.

Harry stared at the boy, and the boy stared back. A smile quirked at the corner of the boy's lips. 

Harry felt. Strange. He had never seen someone so. Perfect.

Sirius stiffened at Harry's side. "Harry, I'm sorry, I just need to pop outside for a few. Won't be long." He gave Harry a quick pat on the shoulder and rushed out the door. 

Startled, Harry finally pulled his gaze away from the boy to watch his uncle's disappearing figure. He looked up at his mother, questioningly.

Lily gave him a small smile and shrugged. She looked out the window and bit her lip. "Harry, do you think you can manage here on your own? I’ll be back before you're finished. Remember, black school robes and a hat. She'll know what you need." 

Harry nodded, though concern flashed across his face. She kissed Harry's cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be right back. I just need to make sure he's not off causing trouble."

Harry giggled, and she exited the shop.

"Lift your right arm, please, dear," Madam Malkin directed the blond boy.

Harry felt awkward standing there on his own.

"Hogwarts?" asked the boy.

Harry jumped and looked to see who was behind him.

"I meant you, bed-head."

"Oh!" Harry blushed and frantically started smoothing his hair with his fingers.

"Don't," said the boy.

Harry stopped.

"I like it."

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "Well...thanks."

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

Draco smiled and gave him a slight bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter."

Harry's blush deepened.

With a tinge of mischief in his gaze, Draco's smile broadened.

"All set, my dear," said Madam Malkin.

Draco jumped down from the platform. "My father will be in a bit later to pay, if that's alright, Madam."

"Of course, my dear."

Draco offered his thanks with a slight bow. On his way toward the door, he stopped next to Harry. "See you at school, bed-head." He gave him one last smile before walking out the door.

Harry watched the blond walk down the street and out of sight. "Draco.” A tightness filled his chest. It took a few moments to realize Madam Malkin had been calling him.

He finally turned to her. "Yes. Sorry, Madam," he said with a bow. "I need a set of school robes...and a hat, please."

"Of course, my dear. Step right up here."

Harry climbed onto the fitting platform.

"What a lovely boy, Mr. Malfoy. So polite. Do you know him?" she asked.

"No," said Harry dreamily. "But I'd like to."

She chuckled. "I'm sure you will, dear."

He absolutely would.

* * *

Lily came back for Harry shortly after his fitting was complete. She paid for the robes, and they left the shop.  
  
"You'll have to try them on for me when we get home," she said, letting out a small sigh. "I'm so sorry I had to leave. I missed your whole fitting."

"It's okay, mum." Harry looked around them. "Where's Uncle Sirius?"

"Well, he. He ran into...a _friend._ "

"What friend?"

Lily paused, considering. "You know the blond boy from the robe shop?"

"Draco?"

"Yes...Draco," said Lily, her eyes flashing with concern. "His father. He and Sirius never got on well. Nothing to worry yourself with, alright?"

"Do you not like Mr. Malfoy?" asked Harry, a bit worried. _If their parents didn’t get on..._

"Let's just say, the Malfoy family has...had dealings with... _You-Know-Who._ In the past."

Harry let out a small gasp. The mention of the Dark Lord hadn't been what shocked Harry. His parents have always been honest and direct with him. Everything about the war and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry knew. Any questions he wished ask, they would answer. James and Lily always wanted him to be on his guard, which meant he needed to know everything.

"It's okay, Harry. Lucius, Draco's father, has been cleared. Though Sirius and James have never trusted the man. I just want you to be careful. I never want you to judge someone based on their family, but...please be careful." Lily cupped his cheek and smiled. "How about some ice cream? We have enough time to stop at Florean Fortescue’s before we head back home."

"Sounds great, mum." He smiled at his mother, pondering her words. 

He wouldn't assume the worst when it came to Draco. He desired nothing more than to gaze into those shining silver eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my second ever fic and I am so pleased to share it with you all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, you aren't pulling my leg, are you? Uncle Sirius, that can't be true!" Harry was staring at the clearly solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

Kings Cross Station was packed with people, however, they paid no mind to the Potters as they all stared at the wall in question.

"Want to race me?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow.

Just as Harry was about to take off, James grabbed his arm. "Whoa now. We don't know what poor souls will get trampled by you dunderheads on the other side."

Harry huffed, "Can I at least ride on the trolley?"

"This one time only. I think you'll learn how to walk properly come Second Year," teased James.

Harry's face lit up, and he jumped up onto his trunk. Sitting next to him in a large cage was his snowy owl, face tucked under her wing. "Alright there, Hedwig?" A slight flutter of the wing. "Right. I'll leave you to your beauty sleep."

James pushed the trolly toward the wall. Harry flinched. When he opened his eyes, a magnificent red steam engine idled on the platform before them. 

"Platform nine and three-quarters," said Harry in awe.

Students and their parents scattered the platform, loading trunks and saying their goodbyes.

"The Hogwarts Express," said his father with a smile. "Ah, the memories."

Sirius nudged James with his elbow. "I wonder how many compartments are still covered in your..."

Lily smacked Sirius on the arm. "I'll have none of that in front of Harry!"

James let out a bellowing laugh. Harry looked up at him quizzically. 

"Right, then!" said Sirius, clapping his hands together. "Let's get you settled!"

"Oh, it's okay, I can manage."

"Harry, you weigh less than a Hinkypunk. There's no way you can lift this trunk, the way your mum packed it." It was James' turn for a smack on the arm. "Sorry, love. I just don't think Harry needs 37 pairs of socks."

"Pish posh." Lily waved her hand, dismissively. 

James lifted the trunk, with some difficulty, and headed toward the train.

Hedwig's cage in hand, Harry was up on his toes, searching the platform for white-blond hair.

"Looking for someone, Harry?” asked Lily. “I heard Neville Longbottom is starting at Hogwarts as well. Now you best be kind to him, and _don't stare!_ I'm sure he's a sweet boy."

"Ah, yes. Vanquisher of the Dark Lord. Having a friend like him wouldn't hurt with the ladies, either," quipped Sirius, nudging Harry.

Harry blushed. "I don't care about girls!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it. After what that boy went through, he could use a real friend."

Harry nodded. He knew the story. Neville’s parents had been murdered by You-Know-Who when he was only a baby. No one knew how Neville had survived. Harry couldn't imagine having to grow up without his mom and dad. Even Sirius.

"We love you so much, Hare-Bear." Lily peppered Harry’ face with kisses as James approached them.

"That's enough, Lil. Let the boy breathe." James pulled his son in for a bone-crushing hug. "We're going to miss you, buddy. Say hello to the Fat Lady for us. And Hagrid."

"Fat...what?" Harry thought that was an extremely rude way for his father to describe someone, but he noticed mom didn’t move to rebuke him.

"She's the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. It's her name, Harry. Your father didn't mean anything by it." Lily gave him one last hug. “You must _never_ refer to anyone else in that manner.”

Harry nodded.

Sirius leaned forward and grabbed Harry gently by the shoulders. "Now, don't let _Snivellus_ push you around. And stay away from the Malfoy boy. He's bound to be trouble." Then he pulled him into a hug.

"That's enough advice for one year, I think," said James. "Have a great term, Harry. Write us often or I’ll never hear the end of it from your mother. Hedwig will know where to go."

Lily and James beamed at Harry, holding each other as they waved goodbye.

Harry stepped up onto the train, stealing one last look at his family. 

"Give 'em hell, Harry!" yelled Sirius, a massive smile on his face.

Harry laughed. He would miss them terribly. 

* * *

Harry took his time walking down the corridor, peering in the compartments one by one.

"Aren't you Neville? Neville Longbottom?" said a voice from a nearby compartment. "Wicked! My name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

As Harry approached the compartment in question, he noticed two boys sitting across from one another. One held a toad, and the other, a rat. 

_What awful pets_ , thought Harry.

Neville noticed Harry lurking outside the door, and his eyes brightened.

"A toad and a rat? _Disgusting_."

Harry thought he might have accidentally spoken the words out loud, but then was greeted with a tousle of his hair from behind. 

"Alright there, bed-head?"

Harry spun on the spot. "Draco!"

"In the flesh."

"I. I was looking for you," said Harry sheepishly.

"Of course you were," said Draco. He smiled and ruffled Harry's hair once again. "Come. Let's grab a compartment. I have a few other friends that will join us shortly."

Harry's heart sank. He wasn't sure why this upset him. Wasn't he here to make new friends?

Harry hadn’t noticed Neville’s eyes follow him as he retreated down the corridor. 

* * *

Draco slid open the door to an empty compartment and plopped down on a seat.

Harry set Hedwig's cage on a shelf above him and settled himself down across from Draco. He couldn't help admiring the boy. His facial features were sharp and smooth, his skin near translucent, as if he had been carved from marble. His sleek blond hair fell delicately across his brow. So unlike Harry's unruly tresses. Harry unconsciously attempted to smooth his hair. 

"Stop. I told you I like it that way, didn’t I?" Draco was now laying on the bench seat, staring at the ceiling.

Harry ceased immediately, dropping his hands to his lap. He shifted his gaze out the window.

"So, Mr. Potter. What makes you so interesting?" said Draco casually, eyes still on the ceiling. 

Harry was taken aback by the phrasing of the question. "Um, well. Am I?"

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. "Yes, I believe you must be. I barely know anything about you, and yet I find you to be incredibly interesting."

Harry felt his cheeks flush. "Well, I like quidditch. And exploding snap. Chess, though I’m rubbish at it. My uncle has a flying motorbike. I'm an only child. My father is an Auror at the Ministry and..." Harry heard Draco cough. "...and my mum is a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Hm. Interesting indeed." Draco stared intently into Harry's emerald-green eyes.

"Er." Harry cleared his throat. "And what makes _you_ so interesting?" Harry winced at the perceived rudeness of the statement, but Draco didn't seem bothered.

"I am also an only child. Quidditch is an enjoyable pastime. Watching and playing. I hope to try out for the house team my Second Year. My family has a large fortune, blah blah..." he twirled his hand dismissively. "Therefore, my father _spends_ money for a living—paying off politicians, naming buildings after himself. You know, normal stuff." Draco snickered to himself. "My mother manages the Estate."

"So, do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry desperately wanted to know.

"The best one, of course."

Harry beamed. "So, Gryffindor, then!"

Draco just smiled. "Do you play quidditch, bed-head?"

Harry found the nickname endearing. "With my uncle and my dad. I'm usually the Seeker. Though our snitch has a bent wing, so I can't be that good."

Draco's eyes widened. "Seeker, huh? It sounds like we'll have some healthy competition then."

"You're a Seeker, too?" gawked Harry.

Draco shrugged. "My father seems to think so. It's the only position that matters, isn't it? Though my internal loathing and disregard for all human life makes me a prime candidate for Beater. My vanity for attention makes me Chaser material, as well. I'm sure I could be Keeper if it came down to it."

"I think it would be fun to be on the team together." Harry wanted to spend every moment with Draco. He could picture the boy on his broom, wind in his hair.

"Of course it would. I'm a delight."

Harry jumped at the sound of the compartment door sliding open. Standing in the doorway was a short, pug-faced girl with cropped brown hair.

"Coco! I've been looking all over for you! Have you been hiding from me?" she said with a pout.

"Of course not, Pans. You are the light of my life. Without you, there is only darkness."

The girl shrieked, smiling wildly. She sat down next to Draco, who lifted his legs and set them in her lap.

Harry wasn't sure why, but he did not like this girl. It must have been written all over his face because Draco looked at him and smirked.

He waved his hand toward Harry. “Pansy, this is Harry. He, however, is the sun. The brightest star of all and the center of my universe."

Pansy grimaced and crossed her arms.

Harry couldn't help but smile smugly as he leaned back and crossed his own.

The compartment door opened once again, and three boys entered. A tall and lanky dark-skinned boy sat down next to Harry. "Well, well, collecting strays now, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat up to make room for one of the other boys. Pansy took the opportunity to snuggle in a bit closer to him, to Harry’s discomfort. 

"Blaise, this is Harry...and Harry," Draco gestured between the two boys. “This is Blaise."

"Harry, huh?” The boy cocked up a brow. “What's your surname, _Harry?_ "

"It’s Potter. Harry Potter."

Blaise seemed to frown at the response. "Zabini." He held his hand out to Harry, reluctantly, and he took it.

"Potter?" snickered the plump boy next to Pansy. He reminded Harry of a brown-haired version of his cousin Dudley. "Ain't your mum a mudblood?"

Draco shot him a glare. "Cut it out, Vince," he sneered. "He's alright."

Harry's stomach clenched tight. He'd heard the phrase _mudblood_ before, but never actually heard it used in casual conversation.

"My mum is just as much a witch as yours!" Harry spat. He wanted to punch the boy.

"Sorry, sorry!" Vince put his hands up in surrender. "I won't do it again. I swear."

Draco was still glaring at him. "Does anyone else here have a problem with Harry's mother?" He glanced at each of his friends in turn.

"No," they murmured.

"Well, then. Friends?" said Draco cheerily.

The group smiled and nodded.

"I'm Greg, by the way. Greg Goyle," said the slightly taller and stocky boy sitting next to Blaise. For being the largest and most intimidating of the group, his eyes were surprisingly kind. 

"Nice to meet you, Greg," answered Harry with a half-smile. He still felt out of place.

Draco gave Harry a knowing smile with a look that said, _Don't worry. You'll fit in just fine._

Soon the snack trolley arrived, and they were all neck-deep in sweets. They laughed, traded chocolate frog cards, and dared each other to eat Booger and Vomit flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Harry's anxiety eased. He liked the group well enough, save for Pansy. Though she was charming in her own way. Each smile directed at him from Draco filled him with a sense of true belonging. He felt comfortable around the boy. Safe. With Draco, he felt he could truly give all of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry set his eyes upon Hogwarts for the first time, he gaped in awe. On the other side of a vast lake, a large castle towered over them. Candlelight flickered through the hundreds of windows, as if the castle was filled with stars.

"Firs' years! Ga'thur round!" called an abnormally large man named Hagrid, who Harry had met on a few occasions. 

Hagrid lead all the new students from the train to the edge of the lake. Several small boats awaited them on its bank.

"Al'right there, 'arry?" said Hagrid, clapping him on the back with enough force to toss Harry head-first into the lake. Draco caught him, glaring at the man. Hagrid paid no mind as he had already tromped off to help the other students into their boats.

Harry hopped in a boat with Draco and, begrudgingly, Pansy.

The trip across the Black Lake had been bitter cold. Harry’s small frame held barely any body heat and the wind was brisk. He let out a violent shiver as they approached the castle doors.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco grabbed Harry's bare, chilled hands. "You're freezing."

"I'll be fine once we're inside." Harry smiled reassuringly at Draco, but the boy didn't let go of his hands until they heard the creak of the castle doors.

Harry followed Draco and the other students through the large oak doors and into the entrance hall. A fierce woman in emerald-green robes stood waiting to greet them. Her sharp gaze softened slightly as the students gathered before her. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration instructor. Before joining your fellow students in the Great Hall for the start-of-term banquet, you must each be sorted into your school House. There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." 

Draco seemed to stand a bit taller next to Harry.

"Once sorted, you will join your fellow Housemates. Your House will be your family while here at school. You will share classes and sleep in your House dormitory together. Any successes in your courses give you the chance to earn points for your House, of which the House with the most points at the end of the year will receive the House Cup, a great honor. However, any inappropriate behavior or rule-breaking can lead to the deduction of points, so be on your best behavior." McGonagall gave a sharp stare to the collection of First Years before her.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in just a few minutes. I will return for you when we are ready." With a swish of her emerald-green robes, the woman left them alone in the entrance hall.

"Are you nervous, Draco?" whispered Harry.

Draco huffed. "Of course not. I'm prepared to make my family proud."

"Me too." Harry beamed at the thought of Draco sitting with him at the Gryffindor table.

Students murmured nervously around them. Harry noticed Neville Longbottom with a group of students nearby. His Z-shaped scar was apparent on his left cheek.

"I'm glad I don't have a scar like that." Harry found himself saying to no one in particular.

"I don't know," said Draco. "I think you would look quite dashing with a scar."

Harry blushed.

Neville looked up to catch Harry’s eye, lips quirking into a smile as he took in Harry’s flushed cheeks.

Harry quickly looked away, blush deepening.

Neville’s eyes lingered on Harry until he caught Draco’s murderous gaze.

Everyone gave a start at the creek of the doors to the Great Hall. McGonagall approached them once again. "We are ready for you. Please follow me in a single-file line."

Harry stepped close to Draco, lightly grasping the boy’s robes.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Harry let out a gasp. The ceiling was covered with the deep blue of night, sparkling with stars, and candles floating above their heads. 

“It’s bewitched to look like the night’s sky…” Harry heard a bushy-haired girl telling no one in particular.

Four long tables filled the enormous hall. He could see the representation of House colors among the hundreds of students already seated. 

They approached the dais where the faculty all sat at a long table. Harry immediately recognized Severus Snape, who looked directly at him with peaked curiosity. He had never met the man, but he'd heard pleasant things from his mother, and terrible from his father and Sirius.

In front of the faculty table sat a small stool with a tattered old hat.

"Gather around everyone." directed McGonagall. "I will call your names, one-by-one, you will sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. It will then decide the proper House for you."

As she made her way down the list of First Years, a few by the names of Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, and even Neville Longbottom were sorted into Gryffindor.

Vince and Greg, however, were sorted into Slytherin. _That's okay,_ Harry thought, _we'll still have classes together._

"Draco Malfoy"

Harry stiffened and felt Draco's robes brush up against him. The blond boy walked slowly toward McGonagall and sat on the stool. He stared directly at Harry and smirked, head held high.

The Sorting Hat had barely touched Draco's blond head before exclaiming, _"Slytherin!"_

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table.

Harry froze. _Slytherin? But they were supposed to be in Gryffindor together, weren't they?_ He could not hide his disappointment while his friend walked off to join his fellow Slytherins. 

Harry didn't know what to do. _My whole family was in Gryffindor. I don't want to disappoint Uncle Sirius. Or dad. But mum did say it didn't matter._

"Pansy Parkinson,” continued McGonagall.

_"Slytherin!"_

Harry's palms were sweating. Nearly all his friends were now in Slytherin. Even Pansy. Harry assumed Blaise would be as well.

"Harry Potter."

Harry gulped and searched for Draco's eyes, but he was smiling at Pansy as she sat down beside him. His chest tightened. Taking a deep breath, he climbed onto the dais and took a seat. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat over his head, and everything went dark and silent.

"Hmm, yes," said a voice inside his head. "Bravery. Ambition. Wisdom. Loyalty. My, you are difficult."

Harry couldn't breathe. _Slytherin_ , he thought. _Please._

"Slytherin, eh? I'm not so sure. From a long line of Gryffindors, I see. You would find friendship and family there, and your talents would be nurtured. A chance to lead and inspire."

 _Please,_ begged Harry. _I need to be with my friends. Please._

"Friends? Or perhaps a young master you wish to serve. This is a weakness. Submission. Not often traits found in noble Slytherin."

Harry's cheeks heated. _I am not weak!_

The hat shifted as if it was smiling. "No. I don't think you are," the voice paused. "But you must work hard to find your inner strength. Do not rely on others for happiness or success. If not in Gryffindor, you must look deep within to bring out your true nature. For there are few that may assist you on this path in Slytherin."

_I will do whatever it takes._

"Hmm...if it is truly as you wish..."

 _Please_.

_"Slytherin!"_

When the hat was removed from Harry's head, his eyes finally locked with Draco's, a broad smile across his face. He ran to join his fellow Slytherins, noticing Draco shove Pansy off to make room for Harry.

"Took you long enough," teased Draco as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Welcome home, bed-head."  
  


* * *

After the feast, they followed the Slytherin Prefects down into the dungeons to their House dormitory.

The Slytherin Common Room was, well, creepy. It was dark and damp, with its windows wholly submerged under the Black Lake, giving off a faint green glow. There were plush leather couches and chairs placed in front of a large stone hearth, ornamented in carved serpents. They almost seemed to move in the flicker of the firelight.

A male Prefect directed them to a door labeled "First Years" in the boys' dormitory. Inside there were six four-poster beds. One each for Harry, Draco, Vince, Greg, Blaise, and a boy named Theo Nott.

Harry noticed immediately that his trunk rested in front of the bed right next to Draco's. He grinned. Feeling completely exhausted, Harry threw himself onto his bed, fully clothed. 

His head was spinning. First, there was the advice from his parents and Sirius. Then he took it upon himself to do the exact opposite. He'd never blatantly disregarded their advice before, but when Harry looked over at the smiling blond boy sitting on the bed next to him, the worry faded away.

There was also the Sorting Hat's warning, but he could think on that later.

"Congratulations, gentlemen!" yelled Blaise, who had stepped up on one of the desk chairs. "You've officially become one of the most talented and attractive gits in this school!"

The boys all snickered.

"Alright, Blaise. I see you remain unable to contain your thirst for attention," said Draco.

Blaise frowned and jumped down. "Always the buzzkill."

Draco shook his head, smiling to himself.

"I had to ask to be in Slytherin," said Harry softly, staring at the ceiling.

Draco turned to look at him. "What?"

"The hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor."

Draco paused. "Then why didn't you..."

"Let it? Part of me wanted to. My parents and Sirius. Most of their friends. They were all in Gryffindor. I know they expect it." Harry felt a surge of guilt. "I just. Couldn't."

"Why not?" said Draco warily. 

Harry didn't know. How could one boy have influenced what would be the foundation of his entire Hogwarts career? He just shrugged.

A flash of concern washed over Draco's face but disappeared in an instant, leaving only a cheery smile. "Well. I'm glad you're here. Green is going to look bloody brilliant with your eyes,” he teased.

Harry turned away to hide his blush. A bubbling heat rose in his belly.

Harry still wasn’t quite sure why Draco made him feel this way. Why he affected every clear choice Harry would have otherwise made. 

There was one thing he did know for certain. 

He would always choose Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Years Later** ****

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry had just walked out of the Transfiguration classroom when he looked up to find Draco striding toward him.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I was just talking to McGonagall."

"Why? It's not like you're a Gryffindor," Draco sneered.

Harry's brow furrowed. "No, I'm not, but she's still my professor." Harry didn't understand why Draco acted this way at times. Harry didn't want to be a Gryffindor. It's as if Draco _wanted_ him to want it.

"Right," scoffed the blond as he started walking back down the corridor.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed Draco’s wrist. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is butterflies and rainbows." Obviously, they were _not_.

Rushed footsteps clapped behind them. "Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned around, letting go of Draco's wrist. "Neville, hey! How's your arm?"

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey patched me right up. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix. What a great match, though. You were bloody fantastic as always." Neville’s handsome features fell into a playful smirk.

"But you lost! I only got the snitch because a bludger broke your bloody arm!"

"Not true. You would have gotten there first regardless. Listen, a group of us are meeting at the Three Broomsticks this Hogsmeade weekend. Think you'd like to, I don't know, join us?"

Draco coughed.

"Oh, you too, Malfoy."

"We'd love to, Largebottom," chided Draco. 

Harry kicked him.

_"Hey!"_

"Sorry, Neville. I'm not sure this one would be on his best behavior." He shot a glare at the blond.

Draco scowled deeply, refusing to look at either of them.

"You have to come," pleaded Neville, grabbing Harry's arm. "I sort of told everyone you were anyway. Please come. Both of you." Neville was anything if not determined.

"Alright, fine. We'll see you there." Harry smiled and took a casual step toward Draco and out of Neville's grip.

"Brilliant! See you later, Harry." He winked.

Draco immediately started walking in the opposite direction.

With a wave and one last apologetic smile at Neville, he sprinted to catch up to Draco.

"Why do you have to be like this?" Harry scoffed. 

"Like what, exactly."

"So bloody difficult!"

"My apologies if my presence isn't nearly as pleasant as _Neville's._ "

"Cut it out, Draco. You know I'd rather spend time with you above anyone else."

"I don't, actually."

"Ugh, for the love of Merlin," cursed Harry, clenching his fists. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and stepped in front of him. "We don't have to meet up with them if you don't want to. Just say the word, and I'll let Neville know."

Draco's harsh features softened as he met Harry's eyes. "It's fine. Really. Sorry I made it...weird."

Harry laughed. "It's definitely your specialty."

Draco shrugged him off, then ruffled Harry's hair. "Come on, then, bed-head. We're late for Potions.”

* * *

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry spotted Neville and his friends in a large booth at the far corner of the Three Broomsticks. 

"Butterbeer?" yelled Harry over the noise.

Neville gave him a thumbs up then raised six fingers.

"What a bloody nightmare."

"Oh, come on, Draco. Relax. You could actually have fun," Harry teased. "Come on, let’s grab the drinks."

After chatting with Madam Rosmerta, the two boys made their way over to the band of Gryffindors. She had always been partial to James in his youth, and had warmed to Harry immediately.

Sitting at the table with Neville, Harry and Draco found Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Ron, Ginny, and Dean were also on the Gryffindor quidditch team with Neville.

Harry and Draco set down the drinks and each were grabbed in turn. 

"Harry, hi!"

"Hi, Ginny. Great job at the match. You scored, what. Seven goals?"

"Eight," she said proudly.

"Have a seat," said Neville, nudging everyone over to make room for Harry...and half of Draco.

Draco resigned to grabbing a chair.

Harry gave him an apologetic look.

"How's your potions essay coming along, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Ah, well..."

"Cut it out, Hermione! We're here to relax, not talk about bloody schoolwork," huffed Ron.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry that I happen to be one of the only people on earth who _enjoys_ schoolwork. I have nothing to contribute to these endless quidditch conversations..."

"Don't be like that, ‘Mione." Ron wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry. I love that you're brainy."

"Only because I help you with yours!"

Harry turned away from the arguing couple and leaned toward Draco. "Yikes. I hope this isn't the standard for healthy relationships."

Draco opened his mouth to respond.

"So, Harry. Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” asked Ginny, blushing fiercely.

Harry felt Neville tense at his side.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in this seat. "Well, erm. I just don't have time for a relationship. N.E.W.T. prep, quidditch...you know."

"But is there anyone you fancy?" It was Neville who asked this time.

Harry felt a blush travel from his cheeks and down his neck. "I. Uh. Yeah. Of course."

Draco stiffened. 

"You have to tell us, mate!" said Seamus.

"I. I can't."

"Why not?" asked Ginny, frowning.

Harry just shook his head. "Sorry."

"Well, until that lucky someone comes around, how about you go out with me?" said Neville, casually.

Harry choked on his Butterbeer.

“But I…” Ginny's face fell.

"Whoa, sorry there, mate." Neville clapped Harry on the back. "Just. Think about it. We could take a fly around the grounds sometime."

Harry froze when he met Neville's heady gaze.

A chair scraped against the floor.

"Apologies, but I must be off," said Draco. With a swish of his cloak, he was forcing his way through the crowd and toward the door.

"Draco, wait!" yelled Harry. He moved to stand, but Neville put a hand on his shoulder. 

"He'll be fine, Harry. Have another drink."

"I'm sorry, Neville. I have to go." Harry removed the hand from his shoulder and shrugged on his cloak. "Nice to see everyone. Let's do this again, yeah?"

Before he even took a step, Neville grabbed Harry's wrist. "Tomorrow. Quidditch Pitch. 3 o'clock."

Harry gave him a nervous smile and headed toward the door.

* * *

"Dammit, Draco," Harry hissed to himself.

Draco wasn't in any of the shops or on the street. Nor was he anywhere near the Shrieking Shack. Harry resigned to walking back toward the school.

When Harry arrived in the Slytherin common room, there were only a few First and Second Years studying quietly. With no sign of Draco, he rushed toward the boys' dormitory.

Harry opened the door to find their room empty. Draco's four-poster hangings were drawn shut. Harry shrugged off his cloak and hastily pulled back one of the curtains.

Draco, still fully dressed, was lying face down on his pillow.

"What the bloody hell was that about?"

Draco lifted his head and snarled, "Leave me alone, Potter!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so it's Potter now, is it? Glad we know how to behave like adults."

Draco rolled onto his side, back to Harry.

Harry took a seat on his own bed. "Draco, you have to talk to me."

Silence.

"You're my best mate. I can't stand it when we fight. Though I'm not sure this is a fight. _Are_ we fighting?"

Draco let out a deep breath. "No."

"Can I come over there, then?" asked Harry.

"I don't care."

Harry walked over and sat at the foot of Draco's bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He wanted to comfort Draco. Hold his hand. Stroke his hair. But he couldn't. 

This is how it always was. Most likely, how it would always be. Harry was a bloody coward.

After a few silent minutes, Draco rolled onto his back. One of his legs rested lightly against Harry’s back. The slight touch sent sparks through Harry’s body.

"You're just so fucking likable," sneered Draco.

Harry laughed. "I'm sorry? Not everyone can repel adoration from the masses quite like you can."

Draco glared at the ceiling. "I don't need adoration. I have friends. I don't need more. It's just annoying. How they all drool over you. It's disgusting."

Harry's stomach clenched as his heart shattered. "Sorry if it's so _absurd_ that someone would find me fanciable!" He stood up, ready to walk out that door, find Neville and snog him senseless, but Draco sat up and grabbed his wrist.

Draco's expression softened at the sight of hurt on Harry's face. "That's not what I meant. It's just. I don't see where I fit. In any of it."

"Draco. You're my best mate. You've always fit. With me. I chose Slytherin to be with you, remember?"

"And yet you still ended up pretty chummy with those Gryffindorks," sneered Draco. "Can't you see? The Sorting Hat was right. It's where you belong. Where you always belonged." He fell back against the headboard, arms crossed.

"What brought this on? Wait. What am I saying? When is this _not_ on." Harry rubbed his eyes. "You are trying so hard to convince yourself, convince _me,_ that I made a mistake. I didn't. I didn't make a mistake. I don't need to be in Gryffindor to be friends with them. The only mistake I made was thinking that you would understand. I cannot change who or what I am. I refuse to shut people out."

Draco pulled his legs to his chest. "I'm sorry. I’m just...I don’t know."

"Draco. Just because I like spending time with them does not mean I no longer like spending time with you. If I had to go back to a dormitory with those nutters every night, I'd lose my head."

Draco smiled at that. "I'm sorry. Just being stupid."

Harry sat back on the bed. "No, you aren't. As I think about it, I felt the same way our First Year. I liked them enough. Greg, Vince, and Blaise. Even Pansy." 

Draco smirked. 

"I just hated that it meant sharing you. The only difference is that I was 11. You're nearly of age. You are an absolute child,” Harry teased.

Draco whacked Harry with his pillow. 

"Ow! Watch the glasses!"

"So," said Draco. "Are we going to address the elephant in the room that is Neville Longbottom?"

"Ugh!" groaned Harry as he fell back on the bed below Draco's feet. "He asked me, you know. To meet up with him.”

Draco's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When I got up to come after you. He told me to meet him at the pitch tomorrow at 3 o'clock."

"And? What did you say?"

Harry sat up abruptly. "I didn't say anything! I just got out of there as fast as I could!"

"Hmm. Well, knowing Neville, he'll assume it was a yes."

Harry leaned forward, elbows on his knees, running his hands into his messy hair. "I'm going to have to go."

Draco let out a sharp laugh. "Like hell, you do!"

"Come with me." Harry's pleading eyes met Draco's.

"On your _date_?"

"It's not a date! At least. I don't want it to be."

"Then, don't go."

"Just come with me, please? I'll tell Neville I just want to stay friends, and we can have a friendly three-way quidditch match."

"You want a three-way with me and Longbottom?" Draco smirked.

Harry blushed fiercely. He wanted to disappear. Now he pictured Draco's perfect naked body splayed out before him. He couldn't stand up now. Not with the growing tightness in his trousers.

"Cut it out, Draco!" 

_Pansy in a bikini. You’re kicked off the quidditch team. Moaning Myrtle kissing Peeves._

"Fine."

"You'll come?"

"Yes. If only to watch the Chosen One's heart get trampled all over the pitch."

"You are pure evil, did you know that?"

"It's in my blood."

Harry winced.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"Thank you," said Harry. "And I'm sorry if today made you feel uncomfortable. All you ever need to do is tell me. No matter where we are or who we are with."

"You're too good for me, Harry."

"Ah, back to Harry. All is right in the world. And yes, yes, I am.” His emerald eyes twinkled at Draco.

Draco threw his pillow, and Harry dodged it.

Finally able to stand, Harry beaconed him toward the door. "Come on, Coco. Dinner awaits."

Draco stood up and rustled Harry's hair, though a bit gentler than usual. "Lead the way, bed-head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry, it's going to be fine."

Harry was pacing the Slytherin locker room in front of Draco.

"Come on, let's just get this over with."

"Easy for you to say! You don't hold someone's heart in your hands." Harry knew, of course, that was a lie.

"What a relief. It wouldn't stand a chance," said Draco flatly. "Let's go. Now."

Harry took a deep breath, grabbed his Firebolt, and headed out toward the pitch.

Neville was leaning up against the Gryffindor stands, Nimbus 2000 in hand. He furrowed his brow at the sight of Draco.

"Hi there, Harry. Wasn't expecting you today, Malfoy." Neville cut a glare at Draco, then gave Harry a flirtatious grin.

"Sorry Neville, I promised Draco we'd go flying today, so I thought the three of us could play Seeker on Seeker...on Seeker." Harry coughed. That sounded like a whole different activity entirely. _Merlin, help him._

"Fine by me,” said Neville, flashing a devilish grin.

Harry and Neville had both held the position of Seeker for their respective Houses since their First Year. Showing exceptional skills in their flying lessons expedited their addition to both Slytherin and Gryffindor teams. Upon discovering their shared birthday, they were both recognized as the youngest Seekers Hogwarts had seen in over a century.

Draco joined the team as a reserve Chaser their Second Year, replacing their former Captain, Marcus Flint, in their Fourth Year. Harry was assigned Captain.

After a best of 7, Harry won 4. Neville 3. All Draco could do is scowl as Harry and Neville flew circles around one another, laughing, and slamming into one another as they fought for the small golden ball. He was in a foul mood. 

The three boys touched down on the field, Harry holding the Golden Snitch.

"Well done, Harry. It's always an honor to watch you fly," said Neville as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "How about a walk down by the lake? You don't mind, do you, Malfoy?"

Harry looked at Draco pleadingly. _Help me._

Draco's mental claws tickled Harry's mind. He had given Draco permission to use legilimency in case of emergencies upon its mastery Fourth Year. Though he wasn't sure it had been the best decision, with all the impure thoughts bouncing around the darkest corners of Harry's mind. He was rubbish at Occlumency. 

_Everything will be fine. You need to tell him how you feel. I'll be right here when you get back. If you need me, just say my name. I will come._

_Stay with me,_ thought Harry.

_I will._

"Right. Let's drop off our brooms then," said Harry.

“Mind putting these away for us, Malfoy?” Neville smirked at Malfoy as he shoved his broom into his hands. 

Draco scowled, but reached out a hand to Harry.

 _Sorry._ Harry handed him his Firebolt, then followed a beckoning Neville off the pitch and toward the lake.

* * *

"Do you like me, Harry?" asked Neville when they reached the edge of the lake.

"Sure, I do,” said Harry nervously.

_Harry!_

Harry scratched his head. "That is. You're a nice guy. A great friend. Brilliant at quidditch. What's not to like?"

 _Merlin, Harry._ He felt a mental smack to his forehead.

Neville smiled and stepped closer. "I like you too, Harry. But you already knew that."

Harry's throat went dry. "Well...I..."

"Why," Neville swept a sweaty lock of hair from Harry's brow, "are you wasting your time with someone like Malfoy?"

Harry froze, noting Draco's silence.

"What do you mean? He's my best mate. I’d never..."

"Anyone can see him pining over you." Neville's hand fell to Harry's cheek. "Following you around like a lovesick puppy waiting for treats."

"I...uh." Harry couldn't breathe. Draco's grip on him was gone. He was utterly alone.

"It's time you let a real man show you how things could be."

Neville grabbed Harry by the waist and ran his other hand into Harry's hair.

Harry's eyes widened and let out a shocked moan.

Neville leaned in closer and...WHAM!

Harry stumbled as Neville released him. Draco was between them now. Neville was wheezing on the ground. Draco's fist clenched tight.

"Get the fuck off Harry!"

"What the bloody fuck is your problem?!" Neville spat blood from his mouth. 

Draco had punched Neville square in the nose. It was clearly broken; blood streamed down Neville's face.

"You're my problem!" Draco spat venomously. "Perfect, Neville. The Chosen One," he mocked. "Too big-headed to think someone wouldn't worship the ground you walk on."

"Harry, call off your mutt!"

"Draco. Please. That's enough," he said soothingly, grabbing for Draco's arm, but he yanked it away.

He rounded on Harry. "You don't get to tell me when it's enough! You don't get to tell me how I should act, how I should feel! Especially when it comes to... _you_." His face burned with fury.

Harry gaped at him. Draco snapped at him often, but never like this. Never like he... _meant_ it.

"I...I'm sorry." Harry's face paled.

"You _should_ be sorry! You were supposed to turn him down! Instead, you were just going to let him have his way with you!"

Harry's heart clenched tight. "Draco, I...I panicked!"

" _You_ panicked? I felt your fear like a bucket of ice down my spine! I flew here as fast as I could! To get to you! Before..." He looked away.

Harry couldn't move. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Draco was right. The fact that he cared enough to come for him spun in Harry's mind.

Draco turned away from him. "Just do as you like." He picked up his broom, and in an instant, was gone.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Neville grunted.

Harry ran over to help him up. "I'm really sorry. I had no idea he would do something like that."

"Then you'd be the only one."

Harry's blood ran cold. "Here. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

Harry opened the door to their dormitory. Draco wasn't there. He didn’t expect him to be.

Harry needed to take a shower. He was sweaty and covered in blood. Harry went to his trunk to grab a clean shirt and trousers.

When he stepped into the boys' bathroom, he found it empty as well. He shed his quidditch robes and turned on the shower. He let the hot water fall over him for a time before scrubbing himself clean.

It had been one of the worst days of Harry's life. He could still feel Neville's hands on him, which made him shudder. Half a breath, and he would have been kissing him. His first kiss. If it hadn't been for...

"Draco," he whispered. The name felt heavy upon his lips.

His face. Harry would never forget the look on Draco's face. Filled with so much hatred, resentment...and pain. He wasn't sure when he started crying. Harry just stood there, water burning his skin, fingers pruning, and gave in to despair.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure if he should go looking for Draco or wait in the dormitory. He would have to come back eventually. Harry had missed dinner while he was in the shower, though he doubted Draco would have been there. So many thoughts raced through Harry’s mind. Would Draco even want Harry to come looking for him? He didn't know, but he would never forgive himself if he didn't.

Harry pulled on his shoes and school jumper, forgoing the robes. It was the weekend, so what did it matter. As he walked through the common room, he noticed Greg and Pansy sitting on a couch looking through a Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes mail-order catalogue.

"Well, don't you look terrible," said Pansy as he approached them.

"Shove it, Pans. Have either of you seen Draco?"

"Trouble in paradise?" snickered Greg.

"You're not wrong," sighed Harry.

"He'll come around. He always does."

"I don't know. This time was. Different." He sat down next to them.

Pansy's face filled with concern. "Harry. What happened?"

"Well. Neville sort of asked me out. On a date," said Harry nervously, fully sinking into the couch. "No, not sort of. He _did_ ask me out on a date. I asked Draco to come with me."

Pansy and Greg looked at each other, nervously.

"I thought I could brush it off as nothing. I thought I could just make it clear to Neville that I wasn't interested, and everything would be fine. Back to normal. Unfortunately, it went...badly." 

“You don’t say,” said Pansy, flatly. 

Harry blushed at the memory. "Neville tried to...uh...kiss me? Then Malfoy came out of nowhere, punched him, started yelling, and stormed off."

"Oh, Harry," said Pansy, setting a delicate hand on his knee.

"I feel like I've ruined everything."

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for the actions of others. Draco is, well, Draco. You have to know why he was so upset."

Harry did know. Or at least he hoped he did. He stood abruptly to Pansy's shock.

"I have to find him."

"Go get 'im, Harry," said Greg with a wink.

"Thanks." Harry smiled at his friends. "For everything. I'll see you later."

He would find Draco, but there was one thing he had to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters. <3
> 
> Chapter 6 and onward still in progress. Will post as soon as I am able! 
> 
> Get ready for some steamy lovin’...


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Harry had guessed, he found Neville walking down the corridor of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had mentioned it might take some time to stop the bleeding, and Neville would need to rest for a while before leaving. Draco’s attack had been laced with magic, causing more damage than he had originally intended. 

> _“Wandless protective magic,” said Madam Pompfrey, “is difficult to control or anticipate. Mr. Malfoy’s desire to protect you created a chasm in the magical atmosphere, sending that displaced magic into Mr. Longbottom when he assaulted him. This caused severe internal bleeding. I fear the damage could have been more severe.”_

"Hey, Neville." He walked up to the boy awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

"Harry, hi," said Neville.

”You doing okay?”

”I’m fine. I just need to take it easy the next couple of days.”

“Good,” said Harry. “Take a walk with me?”

“Sure. Alright.”

They headed down the corridor to an abandoned classroom.

“Neville, I…”

“Wait.” He held up his hand. “Please let me go first. I’m not quite ready for what you are about to say,” said Neville.

Harry nodded.

“It’s true what Malfoy said, you know. It’s difficult sometimes for me to grasp that not everyone will fancy _the great Neville Longbottom._ But the problem is, those that do, I know they aren’t genuine. Most people don’t see _me_ . They see the ‘hero.’ The Chosen One. I was a _baby_ , for fuck’s sake. Sure, my friends are all brilliant, but deep down, those friendships all started with who I was before I came to Hogwarts.

“I always knew you’d be different. You see me, Harry. You always saw me. You’ve never once made me feel like anyone other than Neville, the person. That’s why I’m drawn to you, Harry. Not to mention all the things we have in common. I see the person I want to be in you.”

“Neville, wow. I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well, it’s easy to hide your misery in laughs and smiles, but they were always genuine with you. Ever since I saw you for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, I knew. I knew I wanted to be your friend. I think I found you so endearing because you didn’t swarm me immediately like literally everyone else. I even asked if anyone knew your name. _Harry_ , they said. _Harry Potter_.

“What I realized then was that L comes before P. I’ve never told this to anyone, but when I sat down on that stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head, I asked it, 

> _‘Do you know where you’ll put Harry Potter?’_
> 
> _‘Potter? You say? Well, I’ve seen many a Potter in my time here. All have been in Gryffindor.’_
> 
> _‘Then that’s where I want to be. Gryffindor.’_
> 
> _‘Are you sure? Slytherin would help guide your path to greatness. You were born to forge your own path, to lead. Admired and respected by all.’_
> 
> _‘Then, I choose my path now. Please, put me in Gryffindor.’_
> 
> _‘If you’re sure…Gryffindor!’_

“I’ve never regretted a decision more in my life. Suppose I had left it alone. Left it to chance. I would have been in Slytherin. With you.”

“I chose too,” said Harry. “I chose Slytherin. I would have been in Gryffindor. I chose Slytherin to be with Draco.”

Neville nodded.

"Listen. I'm sorry, but it's just never going to happen. Us, I mean. You're a great guy. It's just..."

"Malfoy," said Neville with a deep sigh. "I know. I know it's always been Malfoy. I just had to try. I mean. Can you blame me?" He gave Harry a flirtatious smirk and tapped him on the arm.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I’ll thank Merlin every day for the chance to be your friend. You really are one of a kind, Harry.” Neville extended his hand.

Harry took it and smiled. "You too, Neville.”

“I’ll see you on the pitch, then?”

“Of course. But you do know we have double charms together tomorrow, right?”

“Right,” laughed Neville nervously. “See you tomorrow, then.”

Harry turned to leave.

“Oh, and Harry,” said Neville. “I wish I had met you first.”

Harry gave him a small smile, then walked out the door.

* * *

When Harry approached the seventh-floor corridor, his request burned clearly in his mind. _I want to see Draco. Let me see him. I want to see Draco_. Over and over.

As he approached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, a familiar black wooden door popped into existence. Harry grasped the handle, and to no astonishment, it was locked. He banged on the door with his fist. "Open up, Draco, I know you're in there!" 

There was no response.

He pulled out his wand. _"Alohamora!"_

Harry knew it wouldn't work. If Draco wanted to keep him out, the room would oblige him. Returning to banging, he shouted, "Seriously, Draco. Let me in. Don't be a git!"

The door flew open. Draco stood in front of him, his facial features resting in a sharp, annoyed expression. His eyes looked red and slightly puffy. He looked freshly washed in a clean shirt and trousers.

"Hi." Harry waved awkwardly. 

Draco dragged in a deep breath, then released it. "Well, are you coming in or not?" he sneered, stepping to the side.

The door swing shut behind Harry, and disappeared.

The room Draco had imagined was his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Harry had visited a few times over the summer holidays, to Sirius' displeasure.

"So, were you planning on staying here?" asked Harry, walking into the room. It even had Draco's full library, the large four-poster bed, and resting on the nightstand was the small carving of a Snitch that Harry had made him for Christmas last year.

"I don't see why not." Draco plopped into a well-worn, plush armchair near the roaring hearth, pushing heat into the otherwise chilled room. His eyes were sparkling with the flickering firelight.

Harry stood there, awkwardly. "I talked to Neville."

Draco stiffened but did not respond.

"I told him that we couldn't be together. That we were just friends."

Draco's lips pursed into a fine line, still staring at the fire. "Took you long enough.”

"He also said..." Harry hesitated. "He knew why."

"He's a right arrogant bastard, that's why," hissed Draco.

Harry walked over and stood directly in front of Draco, blocking the fire.

Draco finally looked at Harry. "What?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well, you can be a bloody git sometimes."

"Draco."

"Your hair is always a mess. Don't you even try to look presentable?"

Harry smirked. "You know you like it."

Draco glowered.

"If you aren't going to tell me how you feel," challenged Harry. "I'm going to tell you how _I_ feel."

Harry knelt between Draco's legs and grasped his hand. It was stiff and cold.

Draco went rigid.

"When I saw you in Madam Malkin's shop our First Year, I thought you were the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. I was drawn to you, like a moth to a flame. I wanted to be your friend. More than that, even, but I didn't know what that meant. Not then."

Draco's hand twitched in Harry's palm.

"I told you that I was jealous of your friends. _Our_ friends. I wanted you all to myself. I've spent the last six years keeping you as close to me as possible. No matter what anyone else said about you or your family. I never listened."

"Harry..." Draco's voice cracked.

"I love you, Draco."

Draco stopped breathing, his eyes wide.

"I know this could ruin everything. That's why I never told you. But I had to. I can't keep lying to myself. To you." Harry searched Draco's face desperately.

When he didn't respond, Harry sat back and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, Draco, I..."

Draco launched himself forward, taking Harry's face in his hands, and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Then he melted. Melted into Draco. He leaned into him, deepening the kiss, his knees trapped between Draco's thighs.

Draco’s lips were soft and hot. It wasn't the fierce, passionate kiss full of tongues and teeth that Harry had always pictured in his mind. Draco's kiss was gentle and slow as if Harry would break under his touch.

Draco pulled back, still holding Harry's face.

"Is this real?" he breathed. Draco's eyes were fierce, full of longing and fear.

"Of course, it's real." Harry put his hand over Draco's.

Draco pulled Harry into him, clutching tightly to his back. He buried his face into Harry's neck and let out a small sob.

"Draco. Hey. Everything's okay," murmured Harry, raising a hand to stroke his soft blond hair.

Draco lifted his head again, eyes shining with tears. "Why _me?_ Why?"

Harry stared at him in confusion. "Why not you?"

He let go of Harry's face and stood. "Because you're you!" he growled, exasperated. "Everyone bloody likes you. You're brilliant, funny, charming, selfless, and brave. A damned quidditch hero. Potions prodigy." Draco fell back into the chair. "You should have been in Gryffindor. You're wasted on Slytherin. Wasted on _me_." 

Harry blanched, the ghost of Draco's touch on his face. His lips. Draco's words hit him like a blow to his chest.

"You could have anyone. Even Neville, the fucking _Chosen One._ " Draco's face was filled with anguish.

Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed the front of Draco's shirt. "I don't _want_ Neville. I don't care where or who I should have been. I made a choice. I have never once regretted that choice. You need to stop punishing yourself for something that has been the best decision of my life!"

"Harry, I'm not..."

"Stop! Just. Stop." His grip on Draco's shirt lessened. "I want you. _You_ , Draco. Now I need to know. Do you want _me?_ "

"Yes," whispered Draco, tears welling in his silver eyes.

"Then, let me love you."

Harry wouldn't be gentle. He needed Draco to know how much he was wanted.

In an instant, Draco's chair became a large, plush sofa. Harry pushed the blond onto his back, straddling him as their mouths met once again. Harry raked his hands through Draco's hair.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. Gently at first, then shifted quickly into a desperate need for closeness, digging his nails into Harry’s back.

This. This is what Harry had imagined with Draco. Pure passion and need. He bit Draco's bottom lip, and the boy let out a short moan. Draco opened his mouth and Harry's tongue intertwined with his. Harry pressed into him, kissing Draco with every part of him that he had kept locked away.

An electric pulse shot down Harry's spine and into his groin. He could feel Draco's growing hardness beneath him and groaned. 

Harry propped himself up on an elbow as his other hand traveled slowly down Draco's hard chest and slipped under his shirt. 

Draco shivered, his breath catching.

Harry gently grazed his fingers along Draco's stomach, trailing his ribs. 

Draco gasped. 

Harry had taken one of Draco’s stiff nipples between his fingers. The boy squirmed under the touch, but Harry held him firm.

"You are so beautiful like this," said Harry breathlessly.

Their kisses had left Draco's face flushed, his lips swollen and pink. He stared into Harry's lust-filled eyes. _"Please..."_ begged Draco.

Harry licked the nape of Draco's neck. "Please, what?" He bit Draco's earlobe.

Draco grabbed Harry's ass and ground their hips together.

"Draco. Fuck.”

"Precisely," whispered Draco in Harry's ear.

The word completely undid him. Harry pulled off his shirt and jumper, then reached for Draco's, nearly ripping it in the process. Harry relished in the sight of the toned pale chest of the boy that he loved. He trailed kisses along Draco's collar bone, then his chest. He took a nipple between his teeth and sucked.

Draco's back arched, and he cried out. 

Harry hoped the room was soundproof, but if it hadn't been, it would be now.

"Tell me what you want, Draco."

"I want..." Draco's breathing was ragged, his eyes suddenly hard and determined. "I want you under me." 

"Holy fuck, Draco." Harry gave him a bruising kiss as Draco rolled on top of him.

"You," he growled, “are mine.” Draco bit his neck.

Harry winced from the pain, but he still cried, "Yes, Draco. Yes.” He needed him. His body. His touch. It had always been him. Always.

Draco grasped Harry's throbbing erection through his trousers. "Is this for me?”

" _Yes_." The word barely a whisper on Harry's lips.

Draco's lips curved into a devilish grin. His shining silver eyes devoured Harry. His hands lowered to unbuckle Harry’s belt, then let one finger trail the waistband of his pants.

Harry shuddered. “Draco. Please…”

“Please, what, Harry?” he echoed. 

“Touch me, please. I can’t take it.” Harry bucked his hips. 

Draco obliged. He slid a hand into Harry’s pants.

“Fuck, Draco. _Fuck!”_ The feel of Draco’s hand on him ripped him apart. There was no going back.

“Oh, Harry.” Draco kissed him deeply as he stroked Harry’s cock.

Harry was already so close. Too close. “Draco, stop, I can’t. I’m going to…” He felt the release roll through him as he cried out, spraying streaks of hot liquid onto his chest. 

Draco’s grip on him eased, then he leaned down and licked Harry’s stomach.

 _So hot. So fucking hot._ “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop it.” Harry blushed furiously. He had barely lasted a few minutes.

“Don’t you dare apologize, love. I want to be the one that makes you feel like this. The only one.” He grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, claiming his mouth with his. 

Harry opened to him eagerly, his tongue tangling with Draco’s. It was all too much and yet not enough.

Draco pulled back and sat up, looming over Harry. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Then, I’m going to take you to bed.” He grabbed his wand and cast Scourgify over Harry and himself. As he climbed off the couch, Draco relished in the sight of Harry, splayed out before him.

Harry blushed under his gaze. He let out a small gasp when Draco bent down and took him into his arms. For as lean as Draco was, he lifted Harry easily. He held Harry close as he carried him over to the bed. 

Harry took in the smell of him and nibbled at Draco’s neck.

Draco groaned. He sat Harry down gently at the edge of the bed. “May I?” asked Draco, gesturing to Harry’s trousers.

Harry nodded. He leaned back onto his arms as the blond boy removed his trousers and his pants.

Harry blushed and turned his head away from Draco, unable to hide the embarrassment of his naked figure on full display. No one had ever seen him naked. Not like this.

Draco cupped Harry’s cheek, turning his face back toward him. “You are so lovely,” Draco purred. “Would be a shame to hide your face.”

Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed. He leaned over Harry, and placed his hands on Harry’s chest. Then he dragged them down along Harry’s ribs, then his waist, painfully slow, admiring the shape of him.

Harry arched his back and moaned under his touch. “Not. Fair.” Harry couldn’t breathe. The feeling of Draco’s hands on his body as he lay naked before him, awakened his arousal once more.

“Whatever do you mean?” teased Draco, his hands now sliding along Harry’s hips, then his thighs.

“Why am I the only one naked right now?”

Draco smiled and gestured to himself. “By all means.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up and kissed Draco as he unbuckled his belt, bumping his own erection as he worked, releasing tiny moans into Draco’s lips.

Draco smirked.

Harry slid down Draco’s pants to reveal the blond’s own arousal. He knelt on the floor as he pulled each foot out of Draco’s trousers. _Since he was already down here..._

Draco looked down at Harry in question. Then he saw the flicker of mischief in Harry’s large emerald-green eyes. “Harry,” he breathed.

Harry took Draco’s cock in hand, starting with slow, gentle strokes. This was new territory for him, and he didn’t want to fuck it up.

Draco’s whole body tightened, and bit back a moan.

“It’s okay,” pleaded Harry. “I want to hear you. Don’t hold back.”

Draco cried out as Harry licked the tip of his head before pulling him deep into his mouth. Hot and salty, It filled Harry’s mouth completely. Harry sucked and stroked Draco’s shaft, watching him shudder and moan. He increased his speed, taking him deeper into his throat to the point of choking, but carried on.

“Harry. Merlin. Fuck!” growled Draco. “Harry, stop. I’m about to…”

Harry did not stop.

As Draco’s climax pulsed through him, he tried to pull away. Harry grabbed his thighs firmly, Draco’s cock deep in his mouth as cum poured down his throat.

Draco’s body convulsed as he slid from Harry’s mouth. “Bloody hell, Harry. Holy fuck.” 

Harry swallowed, then coughed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. “I reckon you enjoyed yourself?”

Draco’s knees buckled, and collapsed onto the edge of the bed. “Understatement of the century.” He reached for Harry, pulling him up between his legs. Draco leaned in for a kiss.

Harry put his hands on Draco’s chest. “But, I just...”

“I don’t care.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Then their mouths met, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him down on top of him. They kissed each other as Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. Draco ran his hands down Harry’s back, settling on his waist.

“That was. How can I even begin to describe?” said Harry. “That was better than I ever imagined, and I imagined quite often.” He smirked.

“You were magnificent. I don’t want to know where you learned to do that.” Draco kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Well, nowhere, actually. I just wanted to, so I did.”

Draco blinked. “You’ve never?”

“Never. Any of it.” Harry blushed. He’d never even considered kissing anyone other than Draco. 

“Not even with a girl?”

Harry let out a laugh as he rolled off of Draco. “Did you miss the part where I had your cock in my mouth?”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t shag girls,” said Draco, stiffly.

Harry’s stomach clenched. “I guess that’s true, but no. I’m definitely gay.”

Draco smiled. “Me too.”

Harry propped himself up on an elbow and stared at Draco. He bit his lip. “Speaking of firsts,” added Harry. “Today was also my first kiss.” His cheeks heated.

Draco stiffened. “Did you...did _he_ …?”

“No! Thankfully, you got there just in time to toss him off.” Harry shuddered at the thought. Then he leaned forward to stare directly into Draco’s eyes. “You. Just now. I always wanted it to be you. Nearly lost my mind over it. Looking at that delicious mouth of yours day after day. I caught you sucking on a quill in Charms once and nearly creamed my pants.”

Draco smirked, his eyes flickering with amusement. “Oh? I guess I should buy some sugar quills the next time we’re at Honeydukes.”

“You’re a sadist.”

Draco smiled fully at that. “You have no idea.”

Harry gulped. “Oh?”

Draco pulled Harry against him and bit Harry’s neck. Hard.

Harry cried out in pain. “Fuck, Draco! Ow!” Harry winced, rubbing his neck. “That’s going to leave a mark!”

Draco bit him again. “Good,” Draco teased. “Everyone will know you are mine.”

Harry blushed furiously. “There are other ways, you know. Holding hands, for example.”

“Can’t do that when we aren’t together.”

“I am not walking around with bite marks on my neck!”

Draco shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to get you a collar. Or maybe a tattoo?”

“No way in hell!”

Draco laughed. “Kidding! I’m happy to do, or not do, whatever you want in this relationship.”

Harry swallowed. He just may faint. “So, then. _Are_ we in a relationship? Are you my...boyfriend?”

Draco raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Harry. I will be whatever you want me to be,” said Draco. He ran a finger down Harry’s cheek.

“I just want to be with you. Always.” Harry trailed his fingers along Draco’s chest.

“We don’t have to put a label on it,” said Draco. “We can just be, us.”

“Boyfriends!” blurted Harry. “I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Draco’s face lit up with a broad smile. “Boyfriends, then.”

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco’s neck. Hardly believing this to be

“Just so you know, now that I have you, I don’t plan on ever letting you go, Harry James Potter.”

“I have waited five years to hear you say that. I honestly believed you never would.”

“I do love proving you wrong.” He gave Harry a soft kiss as he opened his mouth to protest. “Now, let’s get under the covers. I’m fucking freezing.”

Harry looked at the bed nervously.

“To sleep. It’s late.” He lifted the covers up for him.

Harry happily slipped into the bed. Draco wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close.

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

Draco kissed the nape of Harry’s neck. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appologies if this was in any way awkward! This is my first attempt at anything remotely sexy, so I hope it’s not bad! >_<
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry jolted awake, finding a naked Draco sprawled on top of him. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Draco’s regularly sharp pointed features were soft, with his mouth open slightly. This was the most vulnerable Harry had ever seen him. Draco _never_ showed any sort of weakness, even around Harry. Especially around Harry.

Harry smiled brightly. He never thought he would see the day when he’d wake wrapped in Draco’s arms. His heart ached. 

Harry had been in love with Draco for nearly six years. How he had managed to suffer in silence all that time, he did not know. It all seemed so ridiculous. Why had he waited so long? How many kisses and caresses would they have shared if only he hadn’t been such a bloody coward. No, he couldn’t think like that. Draco was his best friend. He couldn’t risk the rejection or disgust. The thought of losing Draco forever was impossible to bear, even if it meant that one day he’d have to watch him fall in love with someone else. The thought pained him, even now. He blinked back tears as he gazed upon his sleeping lover. Draco was his. Draco was _his._

Seeing Draco’s white-blond hair in a tousled mess made Harry snort out a laugh. Draco’s hair was always sleek and neat, not a single hair out of place. That is, until last night. Harry ran his fingers through it gently. 

Draco shifted, then lifted his head abruptly, blinking at Harry.

“You’re here.”

“Of course, where else would I be?” laughed Harry.

Draco nuzzled into Harry’s chest and tightened his embrace, nearly crushing Harry’s waist. 

“I thought it might have been a dream.”

“A wonderful dream it would have been, but an even better reality,” said Harry sweetly. He burrowed his face into Draco’s hair, breathing in the sweet scent of his shampoo mixed with the saltiness of sweat. Harry smiled at the memory of their first night together.

Abruptly, Harry jolted upright.

“Hey, watch it!” snapped Draco, rubbing his neck.

“What time is it?” Harry asked frantically.

An alarm clock popped onto the nightstand. _10:23 am_

“Fuck! Snape’s going to kill me!”

Harry jumped out of bed in search of his discarded clothes, but they were gone. However, he was surprised to find a clean set, each of them folded on the dresser.

A disoriented Draco watched as Harry hurriedly yanked and pulled on his shirt and trousers. As he fastened his robe, Harry scoured the room for his wand. He snatched it off the floor near the couch. A door instantly materialized, and Harry ran toward it.

“Oi!”

Harry stopped, turning to look at Draco. He was sitting up in the bed with one leg propped up as the sheets cascaded over his midsection.

“Forget something?”

Harry swallowed hard, cheeks reddening. “I. Uh…”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Just get the fuck over here and kiss me goodbye like a proper boyfriend.”

Butterflies swarmed in Harry’s stomach. _Boyfriend._ Draco was his _boyfriend._ He ran back over to the bed, grabbed Draco’s face, and kissed him. The small taste of intimate contact was enough to have Harry’s insides boiling. He pulled back, breathing heavily. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive this.”

“You’ll manage,” Draco smirked. “Tell Snape ‘hello’ for me.” He nipped at Harry’s jaw, then licked his neck.

“Dammit, Draco.” A shiver rolled down Harry’s spine. He pushed Draco’s chest away. “Enough! I get it. You’re hot. You’re naked. You’re a fucking tease. And as much as I don’t like it, I _have_ to go, but if you don’t stop, I won’t have the strength.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s robes and bit his neck. 

“ _Ow!_ It wasn’t a challenge, you bloody vampire!” shrugging Draco off.

“Charming. Now get out of my room, Potter.”

Harry scoffed and straightened his robes. “You really are bloody difficult.” 

He gave Draco one last peck on the lips before he ran out the door, Draco laughing behind him.

* * *

Harry threw open the door to the Potions classroom, panting. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry, Professor! I’m here!”

“You’re _late_ ,” said Professor Snape, his back to Harry as he chopped a large purple root into tiny, precise cubes.

“I know. I lost track of time.”

Harry stared nervously at the back of Snape’s head as he walked up to his work station.

“Shit,” grumbled Harry, annoyed. All of his books, notes, and supplies were sitting in his dormitory. 

“What was that?”

“Erm, Professor, you don’t happen to have an extra book...or cauldron I could use?”

Snape slammed his hand on the table, sending root cubes flying into the air. “ _Potter_ , if you are here to make a _mockery_ of me and the noble art of potion-making, so help me, I will skin you alive, your mother be damned!”

Shit. Harry had to fix this. There was too much at stake. He couldn’t jeopardize this apprenticeship after two years of intensive study and literal _begging_. He was sure Snape took him on as a favor to his mother but had strongly resisted it for the sake of his hatred of Harry’s father. Their relationship was...complicated. Harry knew he always had to be on his guard, as his feelings toward Harry were temperamental, to say the least. If he hadn’t been in Slytherin, Harry was confident the man would have despised him entirely.

“I’m not! Seriously, Professor. Today was just...unusual. Didn’t have my head on straight. I can get my stuff and come right back. Please!”

Snape turned toward Harry, ready to spit another reprimand, but paused. 

“Potter, why are you covered in welts like a human pin cushion?”

“I, what?” He looked at his hands.

Snape cleared his throat.

Harry’s hands flew up to his neck, wincing under the touch. He paled, eyes widening in horror. He ran to the glass supply cabinet to take in his reflection. He was _covered_ in tiny teeth marks. 

“Dammit, Draco,” whispered Harry.

“Draco? What does Mr. Malfoy have to do with…” Snape paled, realization settling. He straightened and turned from Harry to resume his chopping. “I’m canceling our lesson for today. If you don’t mind, I suggest that you give Madam Pomfrey a visit before returning to your dormitory. We’ll do a double session next Sunday. As punishment for your tardiness, I require 24 inches on Notable 17th Century Potions Discoveries. _Do not_ be late again, or I will have to reconsider this apprenticeship.”

Harry bent into a deep bow. “Of course, sir, it won’t happen again.”

“No. It won’t.”

As Harry stepped into the dungeon corridor, he could have sworn he heard Snape say, “Give Mr. Malfoy my regards.”  
  


* * *

“Why you look like you’ve been attacked by a swarm of Doxies, I don’t care or wish to know.”

Madam Pomfrey walked swiftly across the room and locked the door.

Harry sat shirtless on the edge of a hospital bed. He smiled nervously as she assessed the ‘damage’ Draco had inflicted upon him. She muttered under her breath as she healed each bite mark. 

“Now, are there any other...injuries you wish me to attend to, Mr. Potter?”

Harry shook his head as he pulled on his shirt and robes, blushing nervously.

“Are you currently participating in sexual relations with a consenting partner?”

Harry gulped, eyes wide. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck._

“Mr. Potter?”

He nodded.

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t ask if you are using protection.”

Harry coughed, “Oh, er. I mean. No?”

Her eyes flashed. “It is your duty to your partner to make sure that you are both protected from sexually transmitted infections. You should be using a birth control potion at the very least!”

Harry blanched. “Oh, uh. Madam Pomfrey. I don’t think that will be a problem. You see, I’m actually...dating a bloke?” It came out like a question.

The slightest tinge of pink raised in her cheeks.

“I see. Then, of course, you will still require the use of infection and disease protection, as well as lubrication charms to avoid unnecessary injury, if you find yourself in the position to require them. However, there is no shame in abstinence, Harry. I just want you to be safe.”

Harry was utterly mortified. He raised his hands in protest. “No! No, we haven’t, you know. Not yet. But the charms would be...appreciated.”

This was an absolute nightmare. Harry was going to _kill_ Draco. 

“Very well,” she replied. “Here is a sexual wellness pamphlet with all necessary spells and potions. You need not worry about discretion. Once I hand it to you, it can only be read by yourself and your designated partner. To the eyes of others, it is only a muggle take-out menu. If it is misplaced, do not hesitate to request another. Unfortunately, I am not allowed to supply these unless otherwise inquired upon by a student. If you were to suggest your classmates give me a quick visit, it would be most appreciated. This knowledge is critical for _everyone_ to receive.”

Harry took the pamphlet. When he opened the halved piece of paper, he discovered it contained a multi-page reference guide:

_The Complete Wizarding Guide to Sexual Wellness_

_By Dr. Darlena Wilkershins_

_Table Of Contents:_

  1. _Intro to Sexual Wellness_
  2. _The Female Reproductive System_
  3. _The Male Reproductive System_
  4. _Protection Charms and Potions_
  5. _Treatments and Remedies_
  6. _Female Masturbation: Benefits and Practices_
  7. _Male Masturbation: Benefits and Practices_
  8. _Oral Sex Safe Practices_
  9. _Intercourse Safe Practices and Positions Catalogue_
  10. _Engorgement Charms Safe Practices: Know Before You Grow_
  11. _Performance Enhancement Safe Practices: Know Before You Go Go Go_



Harry’s face aflame, he closed the pamphlet and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Can I leave now?”

“As long as you promise to read it thoroughly,” she said sternly.

“Yes. I will.”

“Fine. You may go.”

Harry bolted for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter posting soon! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wasn’t sure if Draco would still be in the Room of Requirement. When he called upon the room, _Let me see Draco,_ no door appeared. He was confident that Draco expected Harry to return to the dormitory after his lesson with Snape, so he made his way down toward the dungeons.

He was glad to have the long walk from the seventh floor to shake off his lingering horror and embarrassment. Harry begged Merlin that he wouldn’t have to visit Madam Pomfrey anytime soon.

Harry walked into the Slytherin Common Room to find Draco reading in one of the oversized leather chairs. Draco looked up, his face brightening at the sight of Harry.

“You’re back early.” Draco set down his book and hopped up to walk toward Harry, leaning in for a kiss.

Harry remained stiff.

Draco’s face fell. “What’s wrong?”

“Snape canceled our lesson. He sent me to the Hospital Wing.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “What happened? Are you hurt? Did a cauldron boil over?” He searched Harry for any signs of injury. Silly, as Madam Pomfrey would have already healed them.

“No. I’m fine,” Harry said passively. 

Draco looked at him questioningly. “Then, what?”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and dragged him toward their dormitory. Thankfully, it was vacant. Harry closed and locked the door behind them.

Draco eyed him nervously. “What’s this about, Harry?”

“For one,” said Harry, gruffly. “Snape sent me to the Hospital Wing because _someone_ decided to gnaw on me like treacle tart.”

Draco’s eyes widened, then let out a bellowing laugh.

Harry frowned, face beet red. “This is _not_ funny! I’m bloody mortified! First Snape, then Madam Pomfrey and her…”

“Her what?”

Harry pulled the pamphlet out of his pocket and shoved it into Draco’s hand.

Draco opened it, eyes mirroring Harry’s initial horror. “Merlin.”

Harry turned his head away from Draco. “She told me...to use protective spells. If we were to...um. You know.”

Draco looked up at him, then down at the booklet. “Wow.” He cleared his throat. “Well, that was. Kind of her.”

Harry wanted to melt into the wallpaper.

Draco looked through the booklet, then handed it back to Harry, who walked briskly to his trunk, shoving it deep under his clothes.

“Harry.”

“Yes?”

“Do you. Want to?”

Harry’s head snapped back toward Draco, gaping. “Well...I...uh.”

“It’s fine!” Draco lifted his hands in protest. “Forget I asked. We don’t have to rush anything.”

“Of course I do,” said Harry quickly. “I just. How would we even? We’re blokes.”

Draco gave him a soft smile and raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t we ask Dr. Wilkershins?”

Harry looked down at his trunk.

“Later. We can talk about this later,” assured Draco as he walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek. “Can I kiss you now?”

Harry’s tension eased. He looked into Draco’s silver eyes and let himself be kissed. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, leaning into the kiss. Then he slipped his hand up the back of Draco’s shirt, feeling the heat of his soft, smooth skin. 

Draco moaned as he unclasped Harry’s robes and tossed them to the floor. He mirrored Harry’s movements as he slid his hands under Harry’s shirt in an attempt to remove it.

 _“Alohamora!”_

The dormitory door swung open to find an equally bewildered Blaise and Theo.

Harry and Draco jumped apart.

“What the bloody hell,” snapped Blaise. “Where the fuck have you two been? We’ve been scouring the castle for you! When you didn’t come back to the dormitory last night, we thought something must have happened!”

“I see that we weren’t,” murmured Theo, “...wrong.”

“Explain!” spat Blaise, gesturing his wand between the two of them.

“We don’t have to _explain_ anything!” snarled Draco, stepping in front of Harry. “Our business is our business! If I want to snog Harry Potter, I will!” He turned quickly, winking at Harry. “With your permission, of course.”

Harry smiled back at Draco, grabbed his hand, and took the step to stand beside him. “Draco and I are together, so you’d better get used to it, Blaise.”

Draco squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

Blaise let out a forced laugh. “About bloody fucking time!” he snickered. “Merlin, we could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Maybe I’ll have some damned peace for a change.”

“Or not,” said Theo, smiling.

“Was it. That obvious?” asked Harry, scratching his head. How had he been so blind?

“Between Draco’s moping and your coddling, how could it not be?” teased Blaise. “ _Harry’s gone and made friends with some Gryffindors, what am I to do? He’ll forget all about me!”_

“Stuff it, Blaise!” barked Draco. He looked ready to punch him.

Harry held Draco’s hand fast. “It’s okay, love. Everything’s okay.”

“Yes. I was hopelessly in love and helplessly jealous. It pissed me the fuck off. I’m protective and possessive,” sneered Draco. “That’s not about change.”

Draco turned toward Harry, grabbed the nape of his neck, and kissed him. Harry’s shock eased, and slipped his fingers into Draco’s hair.

Draco pulled back just enough to growl, “Get out.”

“Excuse me?“ sputtered Blaise.

Draco turned his head toward the two boys. “Get. Out.”

“Blaise, I’m starving. Let's nick some food from the kitchens.” Theo tugged a stunned Blaise out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco’s. 

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t enough. You have always been the most important thing in my life. I would do anything for you, Draco. You have nothing to feel uncertain about. I love you. So fucking much.”

Harry kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth gently. The corner he nearly always found a smirk. He’d wanted to do that for as long as he could remember.

“You need to understand,” said Draco, grasping Harry’s arms. “I’m never going to stop feeling protective of you. I’m going to get jealous. I’m going to lash out. It’s just. Who I am. I know you can take care of yourself. I know...I know you love me, but I am always going to question why. For that reason, I’m always going to fight for you.”

“Draco,” his name was just a breath on Harry’s lips before he pulled Draco into a deep kiss.

“If anyone talks to you, looks at you, smiles at you. I’m going to want to rip them apart,” snarled Draco between kisses. “You are mine, Harry James Potter.” 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hair, pulling his head back to nibble on his jaw, down his throat.

“Draco,” Harry moaned, clasping to Draco’s shirt. He was already hard. Why did this turn him on so much?

Draco paused and stared into Harry’s emerald eyes. “I need to know. Will you be able to accept that? I know I’m bloody difficult. I know I can be reckless and stupid as far as you’re concerned.”

“Don’t you think I’m used to it by now?” laughed Harry.

“Now that we are together. It will only get worse.”

“I know. Now, _you_ must understand that I’m going to give you hell for it. It’s going to piss me off,” said Harry, “but I know it’s because you love me. It’s never going to change how I feel about you.”

Draco embraced Harry, cradling his head in the crook of his neck.

“As possessive as I can be - _will_ be - you are still your own person. Free to make your own choices. I may not always like them, but I never want you to feel like I dictate your life based on my insecurities. If I _ever_ make you feel that way, please, tell me.”

Harry lifted his head to look at him. “Thank you, Draco.”

“Now.” Draco pushed back a lock of Harry’s hair. “Come to bed with me?”

Harry nodded.

Draco warded the door, and pulled Harry over to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! More lovins ahead... :3


	10. Chapter 10

Just as they were about to reach Draco’s bed, Harry stalled them. When Draco turned toward him, Harry grabbed the front of Draco’s shirt and forcefully covered Draco’s mouth with his. Harry clawed at the shirt, urging for its removal.

“Fuck, Harry,” growled Draco as he shrugged off his shirt. “What’s gotten into you?”

Harry pulled off his shirt, pressed his chest against Draco’s, and whispered in his ear, “Hopefully you.”

“Shit.” Draco’s lust-filled eyes devoured the raven-haired boy before him. 

Harry gave him a wide, mischievous grin. “I don’t know if it’s all the possessive talk or vulnerability that turns me on. Or maybe it all started when you,” Harry tugged Draco’s hair, lifting his chin and exposing his neck, “did this.” Harry bit Draco’s neck.

Draco winced but did not protest.

Harry trailed nibbles and kisses down Draco’s neck and chest.

Draco bit his lip, hard. “Mnnn...Harry!”

Harry pushed Draco onto the bed, immediately attacking Draco’s belt and pulling off his trousers. Left only in his pants, Harry admired the smooth curves of Draco’s slight, muscular build. His skin was as pale as milk. A gentle blush glowed on Draco’s cheeks under Harry’s gaze. 

Harry removed his own trousers before climbing over Draco and settling above him. He looked down at Draco’s flushed face, full of anticipation and need. Draco did not move to touch him, just looked into his deep emerald eyes.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him, Draco responding in kind, their hands raking through each other's hair. Harry ground his hips against Draco’s. Both of their arousals were hard and pulsing. 

Draco groaned as Harry repeated the motion while sucking on his neck, leaving little marks like the ones Draco had left on Harry.

“It’s my turn to claim you, Draco,” he whispered sensuously. “Time for others to know you belong to  _ me _ .”

“Always. Yes. Please,” cried Draco as he clasped Harry’s firm ass, encouraging the boy to increase his speed. “Ahhh…yes, that feels...so good. Fuck!”

Harry grabbed his wand and vanished their pants. Now they were skin to skin, slick with sweat.

“Fuck, Harry!” gasped Draco. “I can’t. I’m going to…”

Harry spat into his hand, then took hold of both cocks, stroking as they slid against one another. He wanked them faster, their pleasure building. Then release hit Harry as Draco convulsed beneath him, losing himself to the pleasure. They kissed each other deeply as the climax retreated, losing themselves in the feel of their bodies against one another.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, holding him tightly against him as their tongues met, and their kiss escalated to something feral.

Harry managed to pull his head back enough to say, “Draco, I want to do it.”

Draco searched Harry’s eyes. “Now?”

“Yeah. I want you to fuck me, Draco. If you want to, that is?”

Draco kissed Harry fiercely. “Of course.”

_ “Accio, Pamphlet!” _

Dr. Wilkershin’s pamphlet flew into Harry’s outstretched hand. Still straddling Draco, Harry sat up, his hardening cock on full display. He flipped through the pages furiously.

“Okay, here,” said Harry as he turned the booklet toward Draco to read.

Draco scanned the page. “These are what we need then?  _ Protego Familiaris _ and  _ Corpus Aquosissima? _ ”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Swap with me, yeah?”

Harry rolled onto his back under Draco, handing the pamphlet over to the blond.

“Are you sure, Harry? We don’t have to rush this. We have all the time in the world.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “I want this. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Draco smiled, “Alright, love.”

Draco thumbed through the pamphlet. “Okay. First, we need to, uh, clean you.”

Harry summoned Draco’s wand and handed it to him, then set his on the nightstand. 

_ “Scourgify!” _ cast Draco.

Harry jumped as an icy sensation traveled through his abdomen.

“You okay?” asked Draco, rubbing Harry’s cheek gently with his wand hand.

Harry smiled nervously. “Yeah, that was just. Unexpected. Go on.”

Draco’s eyes returned to the pamphlet. “Now we cast the protection charm on us both.  _ Protego Familiaris!” _

A light electric pulse tickled Harry’s groin before vanishing. “I think it worked.”

Draco nodded. He turned a few pages, and his cheeks reddened.

“What?”

“I need to. Um. Prepare you. Stretch you that is. Make you more relaxed, so I don’t hurt you.”

“Okay,” said Harry shakily. “How?”

Draco set the pamphlet on the nightstand. He pointed his wand into his other hand.  _ “Corpus Aquosissima.”  _ A thick clear substance poured into his palm.

Harry couldn’t breathe.

“Harry, I need you to lift your bum and spread your legs for me.” Draco summoned an extra pillow for Harry to place under his hips, then he spread his legs wide.

“Okay, I’m going to touch you now.” Draco watched Harry as he lowered his lubricated hand down to his entrance. He placed one finger on the puckered skin.

Harry nearly jumped out of bed from shock. “Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t know it would feel like that,” he yelped.

Draco looked concerned. “Should we stop?”

“No! It just shocked me, is all. It’s fine. It felt...good.”

Draco sighed in relief, “Okay.” Draco replaced his finger and Harry gave a slight flinch, but remained in place as Draco started to draw circles around his entrance. “I need you to relax, Harry. You’re too tense. Relax, love.”

Harry took a few deep breaths. He felt his muscles ease as the tingling pleasure shot through his body at Draco’s ministrations. “Fuck,” he sputtered. It felt so good. How could such a delicate motion set his entire body aflame?

Draco placed the tip of his finger at the center of Harry’s opening. “Deep breath. Relax.”

Harry did, and Draco slid a finger inside him.

Harry’s back arched. “Oh, fuck!” The sensation was strange, uncomfortable, but also pleasurable.

Draco paused.

“No. Don’t stop. Please.”

Then Draco started moving his finger, slowly at first, Harry trembling beneath him. “Breathe, Harry. Breathe.” Then he slipped in a second finger.

Harry bit back a groan. His breathing steadied as he allowed his body to move with Draco.

“That’s it, love.” Draco rubbed Harry’s chest with his other hand. “Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

Harry blushed fiercely as he felt his erection pulse with Draco’s movements.

“You like when I fuck you with my fingers,” purred Draco.

Harry nodded as he let out rasping moans with each thrust.

Draco curved his fingers upward, finding his target.

Harry let out a deafening cry, clamping down on Draco’s fingers. He’d nearly come from that single touch. “Bloody hell!”

Draco let out a soft laugh, then smirked and bit his lip. He stroked the spot gently, watching Harry fist the sheets as he tried to remain still. Slowly, Draco removed his fingers.

Harry let out a soft sob. “Draco...please.”

Draco’s breath caught. He cast the lubrication charm and stroked his hard length as he stared down at Harry. He looked positively ruined, panting, his body flushed, and coated with sweat. Harry looked into Draco’s greedy gaze and nodded slightly. Draco couldn’t stand it. He settled between Harry’s legs.

Harry cried out as he felt the tip of Draco’s cock rim his entrance. Then there was a burning pressure, more intense than Draco’s delicate fingers. Harry felt himself stretching around Draco. His entire body tensed. He would be ripped apart.

Draco stopped moving when he felt Harry tighten around him. “Relax, Harry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sorry,” Harry breathed. His strained expression softened.

“Don’t be daft,” chided Draco. When he felt Harry loosen, he pushed in slowly until Harry sheathed him completely. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

Draco leaned forward and kissed him tenderly as he grasped Harry’s shoulders. Then he started to move—short slow thrusts.

Harry's world dissolved around him. All he knew was the feeling of Draco moving against him, within him. He raked his hands into Draco’s hair as the blond nibbled and sucked on his neck. What started as painful and awkward was now hot ecstacy.

“Draco,” moaned Harry.

Draco moved faster, digging his fingers into Harry’s shoulders as he bit his neck. “Fuck, Harry. You feel so good. So tight.”

Harry needed more. He could feel his climax building. “Faster, Draco...”

Draco thrust into him so hard the entire bed shook, curtains rattling. Over and over, Draco pounded into Harry, both growling and moaning in pleasure. 

Harry dug his fingers into Draco’s back, pulling him tightly against him. Harry’s whole body tensed. He couldn’t hold back. “Draco, I’m going to…”

“Come for me, Harry,” he whispered in Harry’s ear as fucked him harder and faster.

“Draco!” Harry yelled as he came all over their chests. 

Draco leaned back and growled as he seated himself deep in Harry. 

Harry could feel Draco’s cock pulsing with the release. His insides felt hot, his shoulders bruised. 

Draco slumped against Harry, heart beating furiously. “Bloody hell, Harry.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Harry’s eyes welled with tears. His entire body tingled with pleasure. 

“I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, Harry.” He looked into Harry’s glistening eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, love. I got carried away...”

“No, Draco. You were perfect. I’ve never been so happy.” He kissed Draco with everything he had left.

“Oh, Harry,” whispered Draco as he kissed his forehead. He let himself slide out of Harry.

Harry shuddered at the emptiness he felt as cum poured from his hole to pool on the sheets.

Draco bit his lip as his gaze fell upon Harry’s smutty nakedness. “I’ll clean up.” 

Draco reached weakly for his wand on the nightstand. He cast several scouring charms until both themselves and the bed were clean as a whistle. He cast a warming charm on the bed for good measure. Draco laid down beside Harry, pulling the sheet over them.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and ran one hand down the curve of his back.

Draco shuddered. “You bloody tease.”

Harry looked down at Draco’s chest. “I know it probably wasn’t like you imagined…”

Draco lifted Harry’s chin and stared at him harshly. “What are you talking about? It was wonderful. Sure, It may have been a bit awkward at first. I know I’m no sex god.”

“Oh, stuff it. You were so patient and gentle. Almost unbearably so,” chuckled Harry. “Our first time was bound to be awkward. Now that it’s done, it can only get better, yeah?”

“Yes. Bloody fantastic.” Draco settled into Harry’s embrace and was soon sound asleep.

* * *

Draco’s eyes fluttered open to find Harry staring intently at him. 

“How are you feeling,” Draco asked sleepily.

“A bit sore.” Harry kissed Draco’s nose.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Only about an hour or so. It’s nearly dinner time,” said Harry.

“Shit. We’d better get dressed and remove the wards, or Blaise is going to murder us.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm before he could sit up.

“There’s something I need to tell you. I should have told you before, but I’ve been...distracted.”

Draco furrowed his brow. “Nothing ominous about that after our first shag. What is it?”

“When I brought Neville to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey told me something,” said Harry.

“Not more sex advice, I’m sure,” teased Draco. 

Harry frowned. “You really hurt him, Draco.”

Anger flashed across Draco’s face as he sat up abruptly. “So I broke his nose. That had to be an easy fix. I could have done much worse, believe me.”

“That’s the thing, Draco. You  _ did _ .”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“Madam Pomfrey said you performed some sort of wandless protective magic. You pulled magic from...the atmosphere, I think, and forced it into Neville when you punched him.” Harry sat up and grasped Draco’s hand. “Draco, Neville suffered internal bleeding.”

Draco’s face paled to a sickly shade of green. “I what?”

“She said your emotions must have been extremely volatile to have pulled that much external magic into yourself. The damage could have been far more severe.”

Draco ripped his hand away and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, fists clenched. “So what you’re telling me,” he sneered, “is that I could have killed him.”

“We don’t know that! She didn’t say that.”

“ _ More severe  _ sounds a lot like murder to me,  _ Potter _ .”

Harry glowered and grabbed Draco’s shoulder. “Don’t be like this. Don’t push me out.”

Draco let out a frustrated groan as he stood up and started pulling on his clothes.

“Where are you going?” asked Harry concernedly.

“To see Madam Pomfrey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! <3


	11. Chapter 11

“And what can I do for you two gentlemen?” said Madame Pomfrey sternly. 

Draco had burst through the doors to the Hospital Wing, Harry close on his heels.

“Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, you see…” started Harry.

“What is this nonsense about wandless protective magic?” barked Draco.

“I see. If you would wait for me in my office, please, I shall join you in a moment. I need to finish tending to Mr. Finnigan.”

Seamus winked at Harry and Draco. The entire left side of his face was covered in blistering pustules. 

“Ugh! What happened, Seamus?” said Harry recoiling.

“Got splashed in the face with undiluted Bubotuber pus.”

Madam Pomfrey stepped in front of Harry, pointing across the room. “That’s enough chit chat. My _office_ Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy.”

Harry tugged on Draco’s sleeve, and they walked into the office. There was a plush red chair next to an orange paisley couch, which the boys sat down on. Madam Pomfrey’s office had a small, tidy desk. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books, bandages, magical remedies, and potions.

As Harry looked around the room, he noticed a small photo of what appeared to be a younger Madam Pomfrey hugging another young woman. It was Madam Hooch. They must have been long-time friends. Then, to Harry’s surprise, Madam Hooch kissed Madam Pomfrey on the cheek.

“Well then,” said Draco. “That explains why she’s so fussy with quidditch injuries. I’m sure she’s seen her fair share with Hooch. I wouldn’t doubt that she hates the sport, actually.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand. “You okay?”

“Brilliant,” said Draco coldy.

“Fine. We won’t talk about it. We’ll just wait for Pomfrey.” Harry crossed his arms and leaned against the armrest, away from Draco.

“Harry, _please_ ,” said Draco, annoyed. “I’m sorry if I’m incapable of pleasantries while I absorb the fact that I could have bloody _killed_ someone.”

“You wouldn’t have killed him!”

“That remains to be seen.”

The two boys sat in tense silence as they waited for Madam Pomfrey’s return.

“Well, now, Mr. Malfoy. Am I right to assume that Mr. Potter informed you about what happened with Mr. Longbottom?” asked Madam Pomfrey, closing the door behind her.

“Yes, Madam.”

“Right then.” She sat down in the red armchair. “It is rare to find an individual whose emotional spectrum exceeds that of the average wizard. We all have the capability to feel each emotion deeply. They can consume us, guide us, and destroy us. 

“Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you have a particularly strong emotional connection to the otherwise negative emotions such as anger, jealousy, and hatred. Because of this, these emotions have a direct line to your magic and have the power to manipulate it. As it appears that these emotions are triggered most severely when Mr. Potter is involved, you must be cautious and limit your interactions as much as possible.”

“You cannot be serious,” spat Draco. “Harry is my _boyfriend._ I will not distance myself from him.”

Harry shifted nervously, his palms growing sweaty. 

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. “I see. Then it appears that you will have to work particularly hard to keep your emotions under control. If I am correct in saying, the incident with Mr. Longbottom was an act of fury and jealousy.”

She turned her gaze to Harry. “Mr. Potter. I must urge you to consider this arrangement. If you have less than genuine intentions with Mr. Malfoy, I urge you to put an end to this relationship immediately. If your actions impact Mr. Malfoy, not that his responses are in any way appropriate, the consequences lie on your shoulders as well. It would be disturbingly selfish of you to carry on with personal pleasure when others are at extreme risk.”

Draco’s face paled, and he looked at Harry with question...and fear.

“Madam Pomfrey, I love him,” he grasped Draco’s hand tightly, smiling reassuringly. “More than anything. I would never consciously hurt Draco.”

She nodded. “Alright. Now, what we have left to discuss, Mr. Malfoy, is if _you_ wish to continue this relationship based on everything we have just discussed. Do you truly believe that you will be able to control your emotions around Harry? What if Mr. Longbottom says _‘Hello’_ to him. Waves, or even smiles. They play quidditch together, do they not? You share classes. I’m confident he cannot be the _only_ admirer of Harry’s.”

Draco’s pale cheeks turned pink, his nostrils flaring as he crushed Harry’s hand.

“Ow, Draco!” hissed Harry. He pulled his hand away.

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. “Hmm.”

Harry could almost feel the magic surrounding Draco. A slight tingling, not quite a shock, but a living presence all the same.

“Now breathe, Mr. Malfoy. Try and calm yourself.”

Draco’s breaths were quick and challenging, but they gradually deepened and slowed.

“Good. How do you feel?”

“Like I want to break every bottle on these shelves.”

Harry didn’t know what to think. What did this mean? If Draco reacted this way just with the mention of Neville, how could he ever control himself in person?

Madam Pomfrey mirrored his sentiments. “Mr. Malfoy, do you really think that this is going to get any easier? If you’ve lost control in here, how do you think it will be out there?” She gestured out the door.

“No,” Harry whispered. “Draco, we’ll figure something out. We have to.”

Draco turned away from him. “I think...you should go.”

“What? You can’t be serious?” He reached out to retake Draco’s hand, but the boy yanked it away. “But we. We just…”

“Please.” He did not turn to look at Harry.

“Mr. Potter, I will talk with Mr. Malfoy privately if you don’t mind.”

He couldn’t deny her request. As he stood and glided toward the door, he kept his eyes on Draco. _Please. Please look at me._

_No._ Draco’s mental grip was there and gone.

Harry let out a gasp, and then the tears started to fall. He slammed the door behind him.

“Harry, what the hell? You okay, mate?” Seamus slid out of bed to approach Harry. Half of his face was covered in thick bandages.

“No, I reckon I’m not,” he choked, then covered his eyes and sobbed.

Seamus stood there in shock, not sure what to do or say to comfort Harry. He patted him on the back. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

It happened so quickly, Harry’s brain didn’t have time to register it until after it transpired. 

The door to Madam Pomfrey’s office had blasted open, shards of wood and splinters scattered the wing.

Harry couldn’t breathe. He actually couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air that would not come. A wood shard had lodged itself into Harry’s chest, puncturing a lung. Seamus was groaning nearby. Harry’s vision blurred.

“Mr. Potter!” Madam Pomfrey, he assumed. “Everything will be alright.” Her voice grew distant, “Mr. Malfoy. You must leave. Now! No, you must go. You’ll only make things worse. He’ll be fine. _Go!_ ”

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be okay. I promise. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Harry blinked as sunlight streamed across his face. He felt like he had been run over by the Knight Bus. Fuck, his chest hurt. He tried to shift, but he found he’d been spelled to the mattress with some sort of sticking charm.

“Harry! You’re awake!”

Harry turned his head toward the voice. It wasn’t Draco.

“Shit, I’m so happy. I thought you were...you had a rough night. We didn’t know when you’d wake up,” said Seamus.

A hand grasped Harry’s. Suddenly his chest pain tripled, but not due to the injury.

“Neville!”

“Blimey, Harry. You gave us quite a scare. I was so worried.”

Harry tried to pull his hand away, but it wouldn’t move. “Neville, you have to leave. If Draco sees you…”

“Are you fucking serious?” scoffed Neville. “He did this! Nearly killed you. Nearly killed  _ me  _ if you recall.”

“He didn’t mean to. He would never.” Harry was terrified. If Draco wasn’t here, where was he? He had to see him, had to explain that he forgave him. That this didn’t change anything.

“Right, well. He’s not here. Don’t think we’ll be seeing him around here anytime soon.” Neville’s lip curved into a cruel smile before resuming his concerned expression. “If you need anything, please tell me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neville, you need to go. I don’t want you here. I’m sorry. What do you mean he’s not here?”

Neville pulled his hand back and slumped into his chair. “Last we knew, he was with Dumbledore. They left the school a few hours ago with Draco’s mum.”

“Harry!” cried a female voice.

Pansy ran up to his bed. She brushed the hair from his sweaty forehead and gave him a pained smile. Her head snapped up, taking in Neville’s presence. “Get the fuck out of here, Longbottom. You know you’re making things worse!”

Neville jumped to his feet. “I’m here because I care about Harry. I have every right to be here.”

“Oh, of course. You  _ care  _ for him, yet you don’t care that he has asked you to leave.”

Madam Pomfrey strode over at the sound of raised voices.

“How dare you make such a racket. Harry is resting after a traumatic injury. Get out, both of you!”

“Please, Madam Pomfrey. Can Pansy stay, for just a little while?” asked Harry hoarsely. 

She stared at him, considering. “Mr. Longbottom. Out. Ms. Parkinson, you have 5 minutes, and if you agitate any of my patients further, you will be banned.

“Yes, Madam,” said Pansy.

Neville growled as he stomped toward the door.

“Pansy,” Harry whispered.

“Shhh, Harry. I’m here. Don’t speak.”

“Dra…”

“Draco, yes, I know. He’s so sorry, Harry. I’ve never seen him so distraught. He would be here if he could, you know that.” 

Pansy knew what he would ask next. She looked over her shoulder to see that Madam Pomfrey was well out of earshot. 

“They took him away, Harry,” she whispered. “I don’t know where, but I’m going to find out, okay?” Her thumb grazed softly against his cheek.

Harry nodded, “I need him…”

“I know, Harry, shhh. I’ll find him. Try not to worry. Rest. You need to heal. I’ll come back when I know more.” She kissed his forehead. 

Tears trailed down Harry’s cheeks and onto Pansy’s thumb.

“I’ll be back. I promise.” Her own eyes grew damp as she rose and headed for the door.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a goblet. “Drink this. It is Dreamless Sleep. You need to rest, which is the most effective way you can do so with minimum distress. Please drink it all in one go.” She tilted the goblet to Harry’s mouth, and he drank.

Draco was gone, but where could he be? Surely he hadn’t been arrested. Had he? It was an accident. It was…

Black.

* * *

Harry awoke this time in the dead of night. Everything was quiet. His chest no longer ached, and he was able to sit up in bed.

“It is a pleasure to see that you are well, Harry.”

Harry’s head snapped around to see Albus Dumbledore sitting beside him.

“Professor Dumbledore!” he moved to sit up further, but Dumble rested a withered black hand on his chest.

“Please relax, Harry. I know you must have many questions. I am here to answer them if I can.

“Where is he? Where is Draco?”

“Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy is in good hands. He is currently under evaluation at St. Mungo’s. You need not worry, though I expect you will nonetheless.”

“How long have I been here? When will he come back? Can I go see him?”

“Firstly, you have been here for nearly ten days. Your injury was quite severe, and Madam Pomfrey needed to keep you asleep during the healing process. It appears that you have made a full recovery.

“As for your second question, it is difficult to say. His case is very peculiar. If you wish to visit him, we will need to receive clearance from the hospital.”

“Yes! I need to go right now!”

“I will send a letter promptly, but for now, you must rest. It may be a few days yet.”

Harry slumped against his pillow, his final question trapped in his throat. He did not want to know the answer.

“Professor?”

“Hmm?”

“What...happened to me?” Tears already welled Harry’s eyes.

“From what I have been told by Mr. Malfoy, he had used legitimacy on you as you exited Poppy’s office. It remained during your interaction with Mr. Finnigan. Having been already emotionally volatile, the moment Mr. Finnigan placed his hand on you, Draco’s magic exploded out of him like a bomb.”

Harry recalled the memory. It had been so sudden. He had been sobbing against the door one moment and flying across the room the next.

“Madam Pomfrey!” he gasped. “Is she…?”

“Poppy is perfectly fine. She was able to conjure a wandless shielding charm when she sensed Draco’s instability.”

“It’s my fault,” whispered Harry.

“Listen to me, Harry. None of this is your fault. Neither is it Draco’s. Unfortunate, as it is, Draco’s emotional connection with magic is completely out of his control. All we can do is find a way to treat it.”

“Does this mean...we can’t see each other?”

“I did promise to send a letter to St. Mungo’s on your behalf, did I not?”

Harry’s distress lessened.

“However, they may refuse if it is in the best interest of Draco’s condition.”

“I can’t live without him.”

Dumbledore’s eyes looked upon Harry sorrowfully. “I do not believe you will have to. We can only wish it to be so.”

Harry rolled onto his side, back to Dumbledore. He tried to ease his breathing and repress his sobs.

“I will leave you, for now, Harry. I will be back as soon as I have news.” Dumbledore rose from his chair. “And Harry, you have a fine owl. I have always admired her,” he said, dreamily, before exiting the wing.

Harry lifted his head. Hedwig? What did he mean by that? Harry sat up once again. 

He would write to Draco, convince him that Harry was alright, that he still loved him. If Harry were in this much pain from the separation, surely Draco would be as well. Quietly, he summoned a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment from a near cabinet.

He needed Draco to know.


	13. Chapter 13

_Draco,_

_I’m fine. I’ve healed up completely, so please don’t worry about me. I hope you are doing alright. I miss you. I don’t care about what happened. Nothing has changed. I hope St. Mungo’s will have some answers for you. This isn’t your fault. You didn’t ask to be this way. No matter what, I will be by your side._

_Dumbledore is sending an owl to St. Mungo’s to request a visit._

_I love you. See you soon._

_\- Harry_

Harry rolled up the sheet of parchment and slid out of bed. He slipped on a pair of slippers and tip-toed toward the door. Turning toward Madam Pomfrey’s office, Harry listened intently, but he heard no sound. Releasing a slow breath, he slipped out the door.

Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak; it was a great distance between the Hospital Wing and the Owlery. Thankfully, there was no sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris as he shuffled his way through the corridors.

Just as he reached the base of the stairs to the Owlery, a voice called out behind him, making him jump.

“Harry! What are you doing up at this hour?”

“Nick! Oh, I just needed to send a letter.”

Nearly-Headless Nick floated toward him. “Surely it can wait until the morning?”

“No, it can’t. I have to get this to Draco right away,” said Harry, climbing the spiral staircase. Nick following at his heels.

“Mr. Malfoy? Have you not heard? He has been removed from the premises. He is a danger to all who reside here.”

“He isn’t. I don’t know where you are getting your information,” said Harry sternly.

“I’m sure I have a better understanding of the goings-on here at Hogwarts than you do, my boy.” 

“No, you don’t. Draco is perfectly fine. I’ll make sure of that.” He continued stomping up the stairs, growing more annoyed at the passing second.

“How on earth, my boy, could you manage such a thing?”

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs. There was only one way he could truly make it all go away. He shook his head. No, he would never break it off with Draco. For over five years, he had been his best friend—his only love. Harry knew in his heart that he always would be.

Hedwig perked up at the sight of Harry and flew over to sit on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately.

“Hiya, Hedwig. I need you to take this to Draco at St. Mungo’s right away. I promise you a bagful of treats when you come back,” he said as he tied the parchment to her leg. 

She flapped her wings and chirped excitedly, then took flight into the night’s sky.

Harry pictured Draco, sitting alone on a hospital bed. Draco’s mind his only companion. Harry knew the feeling too well. 

He hoped Draco didn’t believe Harry was suffering, or that he wanted to…no. Absolutely not. Draco knew Harry would never want that, didn’t he? Either way, Hedwig was on her way. If Draco needed reassurance, he would have it soon.

“I say, my boy, I think it is time that you…”

“I’m off to bed. Nice to see you, Nick,” said Harry quickly, running down the stairs.

* * *

When he returned to the Hospital Wing, Pansy was there—in her nightclothes—waiting for him.

“Where have you been!” she whispered harshly. “You gave me such a fright! I decided to allow you 15 minutes before sending out a search party.”

“Sorry, Pans. I just sent a letter to Draco.”

She hesitated. “You did?”

He sat down beside her. “Yes? Why?”

“Well, I just received word from Mrs. Malfoy.”

Harry stiffened, “You owled her? What did she say? Is he alright?”

Pansy sighed, “Yes...and no. They’ve evaluated him, and it turns out that with specially prescribed potions, he should be able to control the...outbursts. Even Professor Snape was summoned. He assured Draco that he would keep constant stores of anything he needed.”

Harry let out a relieved sigh, “Thank Merlin.”

“However,” she rested a hand on Harry’s. “He said he’s not coming back.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean, not coming back?”

“He refuses to return to school. Draco thinks that he will always be a danger to others. Once he is scheduled for release, he’ll be returning to Malfoy Manor.”

“I mean, sure. Maybe a few weeks away isn’t a bad idea, but surely he’ll come back. It’s nearly the Holidays. He wouldn’t have to make up too much schoolwork.”

Pansy’s gaze filled with sympathy and grazed her fingers on Harry’s cheek. Her eyes welled with tears.

This scared Harry more than anything he’d ever imagined. “Pansy...what’s wrong?”

“He said—” she turned away, “—he said that he never wants to see you again.”

Harry was going to be sick. His stomach twisted, his chest squeezing tight, he couldn’t breathe.

“Harry!” Pansy exclaimed as Harry slumped against her. “Harry, please look at me!” Her words shook with sadness. 

Harry couldn’t look at her. He just stared. Stared at nothing. “It’s not true,” he whispered.

“Harry, I…”

Harry jumped to his feet, “It’s not fucking true! He would never say such stupid and idiotic load of bullshit!”

Pansy gaped at him, “Harry, please, just give it some time. He’ll come around. I’m sure of it.” Then she was hugging him from behind, so tight, it nearly hurt. But nothing could hurt more than those words.

> _“He said he never wants to see you again.”_

Harry wouldn’t accept it. Draco was going to fucking deal with it.

* * *

After 10 minutes of arguing, Madam Pomfrey agreed to release Harry from her charge. Thankfully, Pansy had brought a change of clothes for him. After getting dressed, Harry headed directly to the Headmaster’s office.

Harry realized upon approaching the entrance that he did not know the password. However, as if triggered by his approach, the gargoyle hopped out of the way, revealing a spiraling staircase. Harry hurried up the stairs.

“Enter,” called the Headmaster’s voice from the other side of the office door. Harry stepped inside and approached Dumbledore’s desk.

“Professor, I need to go to St. Mungo’s.”

“No, actually, you don’t, Harry.”

Harry’s nostrils flared, “I apologize, _sir,_ but I disagree. Please allow me to go.” 

Harry would not back down. If he had to defy Dumbledore’s orders, he would go to Draco.

“I cannot allow that, Harry.”

There was a knock on the door, and Harry whirled around. Professor Snape entered.

“Ah, Severus, just in time,” said Dumbledore cheerily. “I’ll be needing you to escort Harry here to Malfoy Manor.

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked between Dumbledore and Snape.

“Of course,” replied Snape with a bow. “Come along, Potter. We do not have all day.”

Harry gaped at Dumbledore. “But why?”

The Headmaster returned to his writing, not lifting his head, but a trace of a smile sat upon his lips.

“Potter, if you don’t mind,” said Snape firmly.

“Okay,” said Harry. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Hoping to post more often during NaNoWriMo! :3


	14. Chapter 14

Harry had visited Malfoy Manor on several occasions. Not once did Harry feel a sense of foreboding approaching its gates. It was Draco’s home. This time, that knowledge did not bring him comfort, but inevitable anguish.

As Professor Snape approached the gates, Harry could hear curt footsteps coming up the drive. Harry had remained behind its hedges, suddenly wary of his presence there. 

Harry took a deep breath. _Relax. You wanted to see Draco. Now you can._ He approached the gates.

“Severus, you’re here,” said Narcissa’s voice. “Where’s...Harry!”

Her face was filled with shock and relief. “Thank goodness you are here. Please,” she opened the gate, “come inside, quickly.”

Upon entering the Manor, Narcissa ushered them into the drawing-room. 

Immediately after the door closed behind them, Narcissa threw her arms around Harry. “I’m so glad you are okay,” she whispered into Harry’s ear, stroking his hair.

Harry hugged her back. “I’m alright. I promise.”

She pulled back, a sorrowful smile upon her face. She gave Harry’s arm one last squeeze, regained her natural sternness, and gestured for Snape and Harry to sit.

“Where’s Draco?” asked Harry.

“He’s in his room. Harry, I’m so happy you are here, but you have to realize that things are quite complicated at the moment.”

“About what you said to Pansy. Is it true?”

Narcissa sucked in a breath. “I had hoped to discuss with you directly in person.”

“Please don’t be angry with her.”

“No, of course not. I’m just a bit shocked,” Narcissa adjusted her skirt nervously. “Tell me, Harry, how much do you know?”

Harry’s stomach twisted. “She said that Draco could be cured. Well, treated at least.” He glanced over toward Snape. “She also said...that Draco…” His gaze dropped to his hands.

“Harry, I want you to know that I am aware of your _relationship_ with my son,” said Narcissa cautiously.

Harry’s head shot up and stared at Narcissa. His eyes widened. “How do you...did he?” sputtered Harry.

“Upon the Healers’ diagnosis and the nature of the incident in the Hospital Wing, it was quite evident. Nothing but a romantic or possessive attachment could have triggered such an attack. Whether the sentiment was reciprocated, I did wonder.”

Harry sat up straight. “I love Draco, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Narcissa gave him a soft smile and nodded. “As for my son’s most recent...decloration, I must ask you to be patient. He is in quite a state.”

“About never seeing me again, you mean.”

“Yes. Believe me, Harry, I don’t for one second believe this is truly what he wants. His guilt and remorse have taken over every other emotion he possesses. He wants to protect you at all costs. Even his own happiness.”

Harry stood abruptly. “I don’t care about any of that! I’m not going anywhere. He has no right to make that decision. Not on his own.”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” drawled Snape, rolling his eyes. “Potter, sit down and do _not_ raise your voice at the mistress of this house. You are her _guest_.”

Harry glared at him before turning back to Narcissa. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“It’s quite alright, dear. I completely understand. Now, I’ve had Dobby make up a room for you.”

“A room?”

“Yes, I will have you stay with us for the time being,” said Narcissa sweetly. “I have discussed it with your parents.”

“But my classes?”

“It has all been arranged,” said Snape, begrudgingly. “The headmaster has seen that all your books and schoolwork be sent here. If your presence is necessary, we have connected your fireplace to a secure Floo connection to Professor Dumbledore’s office.”

Appearing at the immediate utterance of his name, a small house elf clambered into the room. “Mr. Potter, sir. If you would, please follow Dobby.”

Harry bowed to Professor Snape and gave Narcissa a weak smile, which she returned. He followed the little elf out into the corridor. “Hello, Dobby. How have you been?”

“Oh, Dobby is quite distressed, sir. Master Draco isn’t well, not well at all. Grieves Dobby dreadfully, sir.”

“Me too, Dobby. Me too.”

* * *

Until Mrs. Malfoy came to collect him for dinner, all Harry could do is pace his rooms anxiously. Draco was only a few rooms away, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not yet.

He decided to take a break from his unrelenting worry and write a letter to Pansy.

_Pans,_

_If you don’t know already, Draco was released from St. Mungo’s. I’m currently at Malfoy Manor. I have yet to see Draco, but I hope I can soon. Mrs. Malfoy says it may take a few days to convince him, but according to Professor Snape, I’m allowed to remain at Malfoy Manor for the time being._

_I’ll keep you posted with any news regarding Draco._

_Thank you for everything._

_XO_ _Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment. Without anything better to do, he decided to go in search of Mr. Malfoy to request the use of their owl. 

As he made his way down the corridor toward Lucius’ office, he slowly approached the door to Draco’s room. The sight of it sent chills down Harry’s spine. The last time he had laid eyes on this door—but it wasn’t _this_ door. The memory crashed over him like a tidal wave. Draco sitting by the firelight. His hands clutching to Harry as they kissed. The feel of Draco’s skin against his.

Harry shuddered as he stood there, stupidly staring at the door. Was Draco sleeping? No sound of movement came from the other side. Harry quietly approached the door, then pressed his ear against it. He listened intently. Suddenly, with a loud creak and abrupt absence of the door, Harry yelped as he nearly toppled over, clamping his eyes shut. Instead of the cold floor, he slammed against something solid—against _someone_. 

Hands grasped Harry’s arms, holding him upright. He slowly opened his eyes. Draco was staring back at him in horror. As if he had been burned, Draco jumped back, releasing Harry. Steadying himself, Harry’s gaze rested on Draco.

He looked terrible. Draco’s already too-pale skin was near translucent—blue and blotchy. The bags under his eyes were pronounced, giving Harry the impression that the boy had not slept in days. Draco’s usually clean and coiffed hair laid limp against his brow, slightly disheveled. 

“What are you doing here?” said Draco, each word a punch to Harry’s gut. “Who let you in?” He turned his head away. “Ugh, mother.”

Harry stood there stunned, then allowed his brain to catch up, assessing the situation. Draco’s posture was stiff and aloof. He was shaking. In a split-second rash decision, Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“She seems to think you need me here,” said Harry flatly. He could not let his emotions get the best of him. Not when Draco was like... _this_.

“As it is, I do _not_. Now, get out of my room, out of my sight, and out of my home!” Draco’s voice was venomous, but he couldn’t quite catch Harry’s eyes. 

“Draco, why are you acting like this?” Harry took a reluctant step forward.

Draco recoiled but did not step away. “Please. _Leave_.”

Harry reached out a reluctant hand, then dropped it. Draco’s indifference and coldness toward Harry filled him with frustration.

“Fine. You can send me away from your room, but you can’t banish me from this house,” said Harry furiously. “You think you’re the only one who’s suffering? How can you act this way after _everything_ we’ve…”

Harry ground his teeth and turned on his heels before Draco could see the tears fall down his cheeks. His hand grasped the door handle.

“Wait!”

Harry froze. He didn’t dare breathe.

“Just...wait.” Draco’s voice cracked. 

Harry turned back slowly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Then Draco was on him. Fingers in Harry’s hair, tongue plunging into his mouth, he slammed Harry against the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...Chapter 15 is on its way... ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Ignoring the shock of pain ringing through his skull, Harry clutched to Draco, pulling him harder against him. Harry’s tears flowed freely now, overwhelmed with relief and need.

“You...bastard,” spat Harry between kisses.

Harry pushed himself away from the door and spun them around, Draco now pressed up against the hard surface. Harry bit Draco’s lip, who let out a sharp cry. He grasped the base of Draco’s throat and snarled, “You selfish asshole!”

Draco’s breath hitched as his cheeks flushed with color, eyes locked on Harry’s. 

Harry’s grip tightened, “Do you have any idea what you’ve put me through these past few days? While you’re over here feeling _sorry_ for yourself?”

“Harry,” wheezed Draco, eyelashes fluttering. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer. Harry pressed in a bruising kiss, his hand shifting to grab the back of Draco’s neck.

Draco’s fingers grasped the back of Harry’s shirt, pulling—nearly tearing. 

Harry’s other hand searched for the soft skin of Draco’s back. He had to touch him; to feel him. He wouldn’t let him go. Not now; not ever. He nibbled Draco’s lip, his jaw—making his way down Draco’s pale neck.

“You are mine,” Harry growled against Draco’s skin.

The blond shuddered violently. “Harry, I...I’m so sorry,” gasped Draco. “Please.”

Harry grasped Draco’s waist, lifting him off the ground, and carried him over to the bed. Another memory flashed across Harry’s mind—Draco standing naked before him. Over him.

This time, he would be in control. 

Harry turned cast wards upon the door and threw up the strongest silencing charm he could muster. He yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. His hand slid under Draco’s shirt, assisting with its removal. 

Draco’s translucence continued through his chest and stomach, giving Harry pause. Draco looked so... _fragile_.

“Are you alright?” asked Harry, afraid to push things any further.

Draco reached out his hands, grasping the back of Harry’s neck, and pulled him close, kissing deep. Harry’s concerns faded as he devoured the boy beneath him. Draco’s lips were soft, and his tongue demanding.

Harry grabbed Draco’s waist, sliding him further onto the bed. He only broke the kiss to remove Draco’s pants and trousers. Harry nearly growled at the sight of Draco’s apparent arousal. Harry removed his in kind, crawling over Draco. Harry took Draco’s cock in hand, stroking slowly as he sucked his neck.

“Do you really think,” said Harry, seductively, “that anything you could say would ever keep me away? That I’d _believe_ you?”

Wriggling under Harry’s ministrations, Draco moaned, “No, I didn’t...but I had to...try. You bloody. Stubborn. Twat. Of all the times you don’t...act the _hero_.”

This made Harry laugh. “Every hero has their kryptonite.”

“Their what?”

“Nevermind,” chuckled Harry as he kissed the boy. He removed his hand to cast a lubrication spell. “Now, it’s time for your punishment.”

Draco held his breath as he looked up at him wide-eyed, face flushed with a trace of sweat on his brow. Harry coated Draco’s erection with the hot liquid and began stroking him aggressively. Harry smiled as he watched Draco writhing beneath him, crying out between sharp gasps. 

“Fuck, Harry! It’s too much...too fast!”

Harry could feel Draco’s climax building, and he let go abruptly. “Oh, no. You aren’t allowed to come, not yet.” Harry grabbed his wand, conjuring a tight, thin band at the base of Draco’s shaft.

“What the fuck is that?” asked Draco panting.

“Something I found in Dr. Wilkershins’ guide. I’ll need to keep you hard for me.” Then Harry released a warm breath on the tip of Draco’s cock.

“Shit...fuck!” Draco’s cock twitched.

“Sensitive, are we?” Harry bent down and gave its head a lick.

Draco cried out. “Fuck...you,” he growled, but Harry could see the want in his gaze.

Harry’s eyes flashed. “No, I don’t think so.” Harry leaned forward, grasping Draco’s jaw gently. “I’d like to fuck _you_ , actually. Would you like that?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “Merlin, Harry,” rasped Draco. “Bloody hell. Fuck... _yes!”_

Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss. Their cocks touched as Harry leaned into him, causing Draco to moan into his mouth.

Harry leaned back and readjusted himself, settling between Draco’s legs. “Okay?” he asked.

Draco nodded, “Yes. Please, Harry.”

Harry cast the cleaning and protection charms Draco had used on him previously. Draco’s shiver brought a knowing laugh to his lips. Harry’s fingers, now slick with lube, drew gentle circles around Draco’s hole, just as he remembered Draco had done. The memory of the sensation made his cock throb.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco breathed. “That feels so…”

“Fucking brilliant?”

Draco laughed. “Yeah.”

Harry pressed the tip of his index finger against Draco’s entrance and slowly pushed into him. Draco tightened around him as he sucked in a breath.

“Relax, remember,” urged Harry. “Just breathe.”

Draco’s muscles eased, allowing Harry to enter him completely. He began thrusting his finger in and out, searching for that swollen, sensitive flesh. Upon its discovery, Harry pressed into it, and Draco moaned louder.

“Fucking shit!” shrieked Draco.

Harry slowly eased in a second finger, stretching Draco wider, thrusting deeper. Draco’s breathing was quick and labored, moaning with each thrust. Harry stared at Draco’s hole, entranced by the sight of his fingers thrusting in and out of the boy he loved.

“Please, Harry. I want it. I want you inside me. Now.”

Harry growled, cock throbbing. He removed his fingers to cast more lube onto his cock and around Draco’s hole.

Harry pressed the tip against Draco’s entrance. “Breathe, Draco.”

Draco stared at Harry lustfully. The warmth was returning to Draco’s skin. He no longer looked pallid and feeble—but filled with _life_. Harry’s heart clenched tight. He was absolutely beautiful.

Sucking in a deep breath, Harry pressed himself into Draco, nearly losing himself with the intensity of the sensation. Draco was so hot and tight. Harry thought he would melt into him. He pressed himself in further until Draco swallowed completely.

“Fuck, Draco. You feel so..”

“Fucking brilliant?” Harry felt Draco’s laugh as he tightened around Harry.

Harry placed one hand behind Draco’s knee as he leaned forward, propping himself over him. He began to thrust, slowly at first, but pleasure soon took over him as he picked up his pace.

Draco rocked beneath him, digging his fingers into Harry’s shoulders, moaning as Harry pounded into him.

“Is this too much,” Harry managed to spit out between his own moans.

Draco only managed to shake his head in protest as he rocked his hips upward against Harry.

Harry was done for. There was no going back. He slammed himself into Draco thrusting hard and deep. His climax was building, and he could see Draco’s face contort in anticipation of his own release. Hot white liquid splattered on Draco’s chest as he came, calling out Harry’s name. Instead of giving in to his pleasure, Harry eased back, slowly pulling his aching cock from Draco. The shock of the cold air on Harry’s slick arousal made him gasp along with Draco.

His breath slowing, Draco looked up at Harry in confusion, “But you haven’t…”

“Flip over,” ordered Harry. He wanted to see everything, every inch of Draco, as he fucked him.

Draco’s cheeks flamed as he rolled onto his front. Harry grabbed Draco’s waist, pulling his ass up toward him, knocking the blond’s knees apart as he lined himself back up with his puckering hole. Propping himself up on all fours, Draco pressed his ass against Harry, eagerly.

Harry guided himself back into Draco, who threw his head back in an earth-shattering moan. Harry’s eyes traced the gentle curves of Draco’s back. “I fucking love you like this,” Harry growled. His hands grasped Draco’s hips tightly as he slammed their hips together. Harry was so deep. He could get so deep like this.

Draco cried out in pure ecstasy with each smacking sound of his ass against Harry. “Fuck...yes! Harry...Merlin... _yes!”_

Harry’s building climax found him once more. He picked up speed, Draco’s cries growing louder, begging him for more. Harry found his release deep inside Draco, spilling himself into him, groaning with pleasure. 

_CRACK!_

“Master Draco, Dobby is needing to know if he’ll be taking dinner in his room this…”

Dobby’s globe-like eyes grew to the size of softballs at the sight of the two boys gaping at him in horror.

“Get _out!”_ screamed Draco, his cheeks and eyes aflame. “Don’t you _dare_ come in here again without my _direct_ invitation. Don’t you fucking speak of this to anyone! Not my mother. Not my father. _No one!_ Or Merlin, help me, I will feed you to the peacocks! _”_

Dobby nodded furiously, “Yes, sir...I mean no, sir, Dobby will not! Dobby is going!”

_CRACK!_

Harry stared in terror at the spot on the rug previously occupied by the tiny house-elf.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...shit. >,<


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the delay, my loves!**

“I’m so pleased you decided to join us, Draco.” Narcissa looked between the two boys curiously, taking in their nervous expressions.

Dobby trotted in carrying a fresh pot of tea. He stared wide-eyed at the sight of Harry and Draco. 

Draco shot him a scathing look, and with a yelp, Dobby dropped the teapot onto the ground, and scurried off to the kitchens.

“Dobby! What on earth?” exclaimed Narcissa after the elf. When he did not return, Narcissa pulled out her wand to repair the porcelain teapot and vanish the spilled tea. “He has been acting rather oddly all afternoon. Have you noticed?” Her gaze fell back upon the two boys. Harry was looking at his plate while Draco appeared to admire the large peacock painting hung over the buffet. “Anyway. I do hope everything is... _ alright _ between you two?”

They did not look at one another, but Harry blushed furiously as Draco answered, “Yes, mother, of course.”

She smiled brightly. “Wonderful! Shall I expect your return to school after the Christmas Holiday? Severus assured me that he would have everything you would need upon your return.”

“Yes. Thank you, Mother.”

“Excellent. I will owl Severus immediately.”

Dobby wasn’t the only one behaving strangely it seemed, but Narcissa was not one to interfere with matters of the heart. They were in the same room as one another at the very least, which was a vast improvement. Any sign that Draco was accepting some form of normalcy warmed her heart. 

“Harry, dear, my invitation for you to remain here with us still stands—unless you wish to return to your parents?”

Harry’s head jerked up. “Oh, no! I’ll stay!” he blurted, cheeks going red again.

“Actually, mother. I was wondering if Harry and I might spend the Holiday break at Hogwarts,” said Draco casually.

Harry turned to him, brow furrowed in question.

As Narcissa was about to open her mouth in protest, Draco continued, “I’ll return for Christmas Eve, of course. I only think it may be wise to acclimate myself back into a routine without the overstimulation of the other students. Professor Snape would then be able to watch over my treatment. Madam Pomfrey as well. Don’t you agree, Harry?”

Harry blinked at him. “Uh, well. Yeah, sure. That makes...sense.”

Narcissa considered his words, frowning. “Oh, I was looking forward to having you here, but...if you think it is what you need, I understand.” She perked up a bit. “There are a few days left of term before the Holiday break begins. You’ll just have to humor your poor mother for a little while longer. I have been...so worried, Draco,” she sighed deeply.

“I know Mother. I am sorry if I caused you any distress.” Draco turned to Harry, his expression laced with shame. “And you, Harry.”

“Oh, Draco. It’s okay. We’re okay, right?” said Harry, reaching out a hand for Draco’s. Draco took it and smiled. 

A gentle cough snapped the boys back to attention, retracting their hands and showing keen interest in their plates of food.

“Now, now,” said Narcissa, “You are more than welcome to take dinner in your  _ office _ , Lucius.”

“I’m fine here, thank you,” hissed Lucius, shrinking under Narcissa’s sharp glare.

“Draco, I want you to know that I—” she turned to Lucius, “—and your father offer our love and support. Not just in your treatment, but your relationship with Har—“

Lucius choked on his roast chicken, sputtering. Narcissa only rolled her eyes. “For goodness sake, Lucius. Your son is gay. Not growing a second head!”

Draco’s face went white, dropping his fork with a clatter on his plate. Harry looked between Lucius and Draco nervously.

Regaining composure, Lucius said, “Do not misunderstand, Draco. I...I understand. I just need some...time.”

Draco shot Harry a quick glance. “Of course, Father.”

“And Harry,” said Lucius, gaze fixing on the dark haired boy, “I truly believe that if there is anyone who would deserve my son, it would be you.”

Narcissa let out a gasp, then burst into tears, throwing her arms around her husband. He patted her head awkwardly.

“Mr. Malfoy, I...thank you,” said Harry before turning back to Draco. 

Draco was also crying, mirroring his mother by wrapping his arms tightly around Harry.

The kitchen door opened. “Dobby shall be bringing the dessert now, Masters and Mistress!” squeaked the small elf as he entered the dining room. He paused to take in the scene before him. “Perhaps Dobby will come back a bit later,” he said, as he closed the kitchen door behind him once again.

* * *

“I can’t stay in here,” said Harry, Draco’s head resting in the crook of his shoulder as they held each other close.

“I say that you can. I’ve explicitly told mother it’s for the sake of my health.”

Harry laughed. “You did?”

“She cannot deny me anything,” he smirked. 

“But your father—“

“Need not know.”

“So she isn’t going to tell him? Won’t he be curious why I’m not in my room?”

Draco snorted. “Do you think he pays attention to such trivial things? No, it’s fine. Stay. Please.” Draco’s voice held a hint of sadness.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco. “Are you okay?”

Draco did not meet Harry’s eyes. He pinched the front of Harry’s shirt, thoughtlessly rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he whispered. “That I’m what you want?”

Harry’s gut twisted. “Bloody hell, Draco. How many times do I have to say it? I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I just...I keep seeing you—” his fingers grazed the scar through Harry’s shirt, “—over and over in my mind. If I hadn’t—” He was shaking. 

Harry pulled Draco tightly to his chest, stroking his hair. “It’s not your fault. I’m fine. It’s not going to happen again. We have the potion, right?”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if we run out or Snape can’t make it anymore?”

“I’m sure there are more than one Potions Masters in the world, Draco.” Though, Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t worrying about the exact same thing.

“I know what people think of me. Of my family. I don’t want to give them any reason to believe they’re right.”

Harry kissed the boy’s forehead. “Everything will be fine. Nothing is going to happen.”

* * *

The days at Malfoy Manor passed in a blur. During the day, Draco slept for hours on end, in which Narcissa forbade Harry to bother him, still concerned for his ‘delicate’ condition. 

At night, however, Harry stayed with him—often pulled from sleep by a wet mouth or a firm grip around his cock. Draco was still insecure about their relationship, Harry knew. If Draco needed reassurance, needed Harry inside him for that sense of security he craved, Harry would offer it willingly.

Draco would hold Harry down to the bed as he slid down onto Harry’s throbbing erection. It was always like this—Draco on top, staring deep into Harry’s eyes as he rode him, painfully slow. 

“Say it,” moaned Draco, rolling his hips as he picked up his pace.

“I love you,” gasped Harry, his climax building. “Fuck. So much.”

It was intoxicating, Draco taking what he wanted—what he needed. Panting, pink-cheeked and wanton—Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him, even as he poured himself deep inside Draco.

Yes, he loved him. More than life itself. He would do anything for Draco. Anything to prove his unwavering devotion to him. Harry knew it would take time, and he would spend every day of his life showing Draco just how much he was cherished.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of helping Narcissa decorate the excessively large and gaudy, white tree when Professor Snape arrived.

“Are they packed and ready?” the man asked Narcissa.

“Yes, we’re ready,” said Draco as he entered the drawing room, Dobby close on his heels with their trunks.

Harry gave Narcissa a soft smile as he handed her the silver bauble. “Thanks for everything, Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Think nothing of it, dear. I hope we will see you on Christmas as well?” she said eagerly.

“Of course. I’d love that.” 

She beamed at him.

Snape cleared his throat. “Very well. Potter. Malfoy. Let’s be off.”

Harry shot Draco a reassuring nod, and smiled.

Draco looked pale, but he smiled weakly. Narcissa peppered her with kisses. “Know that you can come home at any time. If you are feeling the least bit unwell. Or even if you don’t. You can always come home.”

“Yes, mother,” drawled Draco.

“Severus, I’m trusting you will give Draco the best care and accommodations?”

“Only the best for Master Malfoy,” he responded. “Do not fret, Narcissa. He will be just fine.”

She took the man’s hand in her own. “Thank you, Severus.”

Harry took Draco’s hand, squeezing gently. “Ready?”

Draco sighed deeply. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.

Each boy grabbed their trunks, following Snape over to the hearth. 

“I’ve set up a secure Floo connection to the Slytherin common room. Draco, there will be a goblet of the suppression draft waiting for you on your nightstand. Take it immediately.”

“Aren’t you coming with us?” asked Harry.

“Unfortunately, I have other pressing matters at hand. I trust you will be able to find your beds on your own.”

Harry could see them in the dormitory—Draco leaning over him, buried to the hilt. Harry swallowed, managing to repress a blush, but Draco’s cheeks were bright pink. He loved fucking Draco. If that's what he wanted, Harry would give it. But, Merlin…Draco’s cock had felt so good.

Harry could feel his trousers tightening.  _ Shake it off. You’re in front of Snape and Mrs. Malfoy, for Merlin’s sake.  _ Harry followed Draco’s lead, grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder. 

“See you on the other side,” smirked Draco.

* * *

“Looks like no one else is staying for the Holiday. At least from our year,” said Harry.

“Brilliant,” replied Draco, flopping onto his bed. “I couldn’t handle it anymore, Harry. I love my mother, but she’s so—“

“Much?”

“Yes!”

Harry walked over and sat beside Draco. “She’s just worried about you.”

“I know.”

“Now, drink up, Draco.” Harry hoped with his entire being that the potion would be enough.

Draco sat up, lifting the goblet toward his mouth, downing it in one gulp. “Thank Merlin, this stuff doesn’t taste like shit.”

Harry laughed. “So what do you want to do now then?”

Draco raised an eyebrow as he set down the goblet.

“Draco, it’s 9:30 in the morning. Let’s have a fly, yeah? You haven’t been outside in ages. It’s not snowing from what I can tell. I’m sure the grounds look beautiful right now.”

Harry saw a flash of hurt in Draco’s expression. “Alright, yeah.”

_ Oh.  _ The last time Draco flew it was...well...not worth thinking about. 

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. “Great! Bundle up, it’s pretty damn cold.”

* * *

It looked like the perfect day for flying, as far as winter days were concerned. Harry bounced along jovially as Draco rolled his eyes beside him. “What are you so cheerful about anyway?”

“What? Can’t I be excited to enjoy my favorite pastime with my favorite person?”

“You really lay it on thick, now, don’t you,” huffed Draco, betraying a small smile. Suddenly, the smile was gone—all color disappearing from his face.

Harry took a step toward him, grasping his arm. “Draco, what’s—“

“Harry, what are you doing here?”

Harry turned toward the voice.

_ Shit. _

Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Snarry / Drarry goodness!**


	17. Temporary Hiatus

**Hello, my lovelies!!!**

**I know it’s been ages since I’ve posted, and I promise I have not forgotten you! I have had so much going on of late, but I WILL be back to finish this marvelous fic within the next few months...hopefully! Trying to tie up some lose end WIPs, as I honestly have no idea for how much longer this fic will run (though I do know in the direction it is going) and I want to give it undivided attention!**

**I love you dearly and I’ll be back soon!**

**< 3 Megs**

**_P.S. If you have any requests, speculation, or headcanon for this fic...I’m curious to hear your thoughts!! <3_ ******

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
